El Mercenario y La Heroína
by wolfplata1675
Summary: Fiona la única humana se pregunta si hay mas como ella hasta que conoce a un joven igual a ella pero este carga el peso de una historia y un pasado lleno de sufrimiento, que solo provoca el interés de la chica.
1. Chapter 1

El mercenario y la heroína

 **Esta es mi primer historia así que si quieren pueden insultar pero marquen los errores que tengo para mejorar gracias y espero que lo disfruten**

 **cabe a crarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de cartoon network**

* * *

capitulo1.-Fiona

En la tierra de AAA una humana y su hermana estaban desayunando, cuando oyeron llamar a la puerta.

-yo voy- dijo Fiona mientras se levantaba de su asiento con solo medio plato terminado; ase semanas termino con su novio Marshall-lee, y eso la tenía triste,- espero que se algo importante-

Cuando abrió la puerta, estaba enfrente de ella la mentita con cara de cansancio que demostraba que venía corriendo desde el dulce reino

-Fi…Fiona…-

-¿qué sucede mentita?-

-el Dul… dulce prin…-

-ten toma un poco de agua- digo Cake que le entregaba un vaso, ala pobre menta que parecía que se desmallaría por el cansancio.

No lo peso dos y lo bebió todo tan rápido que se sorprendieron las dos chicas, fue tan rápido que la mitad del contenido se derramo por el piso

-gracias-

-ahora si di lo que venias a decir-

-sí, Fiona y Cake el dulce príncipe las necesita en el reino lo más pronto posible-

-y, se puede saber para que nos necesita Gumball- dijo la humana que estaba cansada de sus propuestas, invitaciones a citas y misiones absurdas que la mandaban

-Fiona-la palabra de la gata y su mirada de reproche la observaban, ella sabía la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana pero no era motivo de que se desquitara con quien fuera

-no me digo de que se trata pero estaba bastante preocupado-

-está bien, siempre y cuando pueda golpear algo-la emoción se notaba en el rostro, la furia y los deseos de desquitarse con alguien o algo.

Cake lo noto, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en el pobre que podría recibir tal castigo por parte de su hermana, hasta estaba preocupada de Gumball que si no tenía nada o si fue una mentira recibiría el peor de los castigos por parte de Fiona.

-bueno, pa luego es tarde vámonos de una bes Fiona-

-si tienes razón, bienes mentita-

-no me quedare un rato a descansar- dicho esto se acostó en el pasto mirando el cielo

-como quieras vámonos…-

-espera no se te olvida algo-

-que Cake-

-nada, solo tu espada-con esto estiro su brazo derecho hasta la habitación y tomo una espada de oro con un moño blanco, regreso su brazo hasta su lugar de origen pero sin antes de entrégale su arma a Fiona

-ahora si continua-

-vamos a la aventura-

Fiona subió al lomo de Cake que en pesaba a creerse, con esto se encaminaron hacia el Dulce Reino lo más rápido posible. Al estar enfrente de las puertas del salón principal no tuvieron que tocar de enseguida se abrieron las puertas, dejando ver el trono y a un príncipe inquieto.

-¿qué sucede Gumball?-

Este no contesto la pregunta de la chica de hecho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las de ninguna de las dos

-¡GUMBALL!- el grito de Fiona, lo hiso regresar de sus pensamientos a la realidad

-no me espantes Fiona, ¿Qué sucede?-

-eso debo decirlo yo-

-¿a qué te refieres?- Fiona que ya se estaba desesperando, tuvo que contar hasta diez para no golpearlo, Cake quien se dio cuenta tuvo que intervenir

-a lo que nos referimos, es para que nos llamaste-

-así-lo digo al momento que se acordó de lo que estaba sucediendo-Fiona, Cake por el bosque para ser más preciso, aparecido un demonio-

-un demonio-

-si Cake, un demonio- Fiona se interesó casi de inmediato al escuchar, la presencia de tal ser tanto que ya quería enfrentárselo-aunque este ser no ocasionado nada por el momento, se sabe que son muy agresivos y so lo les importa ocasionar sufrimiento-

-entonces que esperamos-dijo la chica con una emoción que sorprendió a los presentes

\- el problema es que tenemos que espera a alguien…-

-a quien- lo interrumpió la chica que se preguntaba quien era

\- a mí – entrando por la ventana, aparece un chico de piel pálida, cabello negro jeans azules rotos de las rodillas y una sudadera con capucha que lo protegía del sol

\- Marshall-lee, que haces aquí-Fiona lo observaba con furia en sus ojos y en su voz se escuchaba desagrado pero ala ves tristeza

-aun sigues molesta Fi –

-maldito, aun no te perdono por lo que intentaste hacerme-

-oh, vamos Fi no puedes enfadarte con tu novio-

-tu y yo ya no somos nada-

-disculpen pero tenemos un problema mas grandes entre manos –

-tienes razón, Gumball pero porque él está aquí-

-esta porque el abrirá un portal, para en serrar al demonio-

-de que abras si yo y mi hermana podemos con esto-

-no cake, los demonios son seres casi invencibles, ninguno ha sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con ellos-

-entonces el plan es distraerlo para que Marshall lo regrese a su dimensión-

-Si Cake-

-bueno entonces vámonos-

* * *

 **continuara...**

 **por favor no me maten naa**

 **espero que lo disfrutaran asi que agradezco cualquier sugerencia o comentario ya sea malo o bueno y gracias por su tiempo**

 **hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2 perdida

**bueno este es la segunda parte espero que lo disfruten**

 **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de cartoon network**

* * *

Capítulo 2.-perdida

-bueno vámonos- decía Fiona emocionada mientras salían de castillo, no le importo que Gumball los acompañara pero si el peli negro

Fiona se acercó a su amigo príncipe, le susurro lo más bajo que pudo para que Marshall no los oyera, aunque estuviera adelante sabía que tenía muy buen oído y no quería que este se metiera en la discusión que tendrían.

-Gumball…-

-si Fiona-

-porque él tenía que venir-

-ya te lo dije en el castillo-

-no a lo que me refiero es porque no pudo venir un hechicero que pudiera abrir el portal o tu porque no hicisteis que te digiera el conjuro-

-simple después de lo del hechizo del resfriado la ciudad de los magos y el dulce reino no están en buenos términos-

-entonces lo del mago queda descartado pero y tu…-

-yo me re usó a que la magia sea real-

-ósea que por tu orgullo yo tengo que sufrir y que hay de mi o de Cake-

-ninguna sabe utilizar magia sin esas túnicas, además según el colmillos se usa demasiada energía y aun que sepan y tengan le poder suficiente, lo más seguro es que decidan enfrentárselo solas-

-pues claro que si yo y Cake…-

-no pueden, son demasiado peligrosos, incluso este pequeño grupo tiene las de perder la vida-tras esto Fiona tiene un escalofrió que le recorre la espalda, después del comentario se alega de su amigo para estar con su hermana

-cake crees que los demonios sean muy peligrosos-

-si, recuerdo una vez que nuestra madre intento quitarle la sangre a uno pero este casi la mata-

-¿porque aria algo así nuestra madre?-

-no lose, pero lo si se es que apenas pudo regresar al demonio a su dimensión-

-un momento ¿cómo sabes todo eso?- se cuestiona la chica, al ponerse a pensar como su hermana sabía todo aquello-no lo estarás diciendo para asustarme o si-

-no ella me lo conto antes de dejarnos-

-para que aria algo como eso-

-ella me hizo prometer que nunca nos enfrentáramos a uno si no fuera necesario-

-¿Por qué?-

-hay rumores sobre la sangre de demonio y como nosotras somos aventureras de seguro pensaba que nos meteríamos en problemas-

-ya casi llegamos-

Antes de que contestara la voz que provenía del vampiro hizo sorprender a la chica que esta se percató que al estar en las afueras del dulce reino, para ser más precisos en la mitad del bosque.

-como lo sabes chupasangre-

-bien fácil afeminado-Gumball por el comentario mostro una cara de frustración pero no se molestó en regresárselo ya que había cosas más importantes que atender-puedo olerlo

-enserio, yo no puedo oler nada y eso que tengo una nariz más sensible que mi hermana o el príncipe-

-no gata tonta a lo que me refiero es que puedo sentir su maldad-

-como que gata tonta y como que puedes sentirlo-

-cálmate Cake, a lo que se refiere el colmillitos es que como es mitad vampiro y mitad demonio puede sentir a los de su especie-

-gracias afeminado por lo brillante explicación de lo que soy-

-ya basta chicos donde esta ese demonio-

-a Fiona esta a unos cuantos metros mas adelante, pero…-

-¡haaaaaaa…-Marshall no pudo terminar su frase ya que Fiona se había lanzado al frente portando en su mano su espada lista para derrotarlo, todos siguieron a la aventurera por los arbustos cuando pudieron alcanzarla ella estaba enfrente del demonio

-sabía que los demonios son fuertes pero no me informaros que serían horrendos-la chica pronuncio esta frase con mucha confianza por su parte el demonio tenia piel escamosa cuernos saliéndole de la cabeza dientes afilados alas de murciélago encobado, ojos completamente negros- no importa aquí y ahora te derrotare- con esta Fiona se lanzó hacia el demonio

-pero que tiene en el cerebro-Gumball se sorprendió por la osadía de la chica a pesar que le habían advertido de que son muy poderosos estos seres-Marshall empieza con tu ritual, Cake vamos ayudarla-sin pensarlo dos veces, obedecieron las órdenes del príncipe

-tú la tienes-decía el demonio en forma de grito a la joven-no eres diferente-

-de que estas ablando-

-te pareces a ese maldito-

-no se de quien abres pero te derrotare- con esto Fiona se lanza hacia el demonio.

Este no espera a que el impacto le diera en ves desaparece al mismo instante que Fiona se lanzó al ataque, para después aparecer detrás de ella, no podía creer la velocidad del ser que sin pensarlo con sus garras la ataco, por suerte estas solo destrozaron la mochila que siempre traía consigo, haciendo que todo los objetos quedaran en suelo, Fiona estaba impresionada por tal velocidad.

-¡Fiona…-la chica volteo para ver quien la llamaba era Gumball quien traía entra sus manos un objeto raro y a su hermana, al regresar su mirada observo que el demonio estaba enfrente de ella apunto de descargar sus garras sobre ella-…cuidado!-

Gumball al ver que no llegaría a tiempo apunta el objeto hacia el demonio y de este salió un rayo que en cuestión de segundos impactando con el ser dejándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la chica

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la gata con asombro por el artefacto pequeño, y de una forma extraña

-esto, solo es uno de mis inventos lo llamo pistola de rayos, lo malo es que se calienta y tengo que cambiar el cartucho ya que solo dispara una vez por cartucho-

-buen intento pero necesitaras más que eso para dañarme- dijo el demonio que se levantó sin ningún rasguño como si el rayo no fuera nada hubiera

-ahora es mi turno de mostrarte mis garras, Gumball carga tu cachivache mientras yo lo entretengo.-

-Estas segura Cake-

-no te preocupes nosotras podemos- al decir este su mirada se dirigía a la humana que ya estaba lista para continuar con el combate- pero asegúrate de cubrirnos cada bes que puedas-

-claro- con esto dicho tanto Cake como Fiona empezaron a combatir, mientras el príncipe esperaba que el arma se enfriara el cartucho ya estaba en su lugar- porque tarda tanto Marshall-

Marshall que estaba un poco legos de la acción se encontraba abriendo el portal este es más difícil de que lo pensaba ya que tenia que tomar en cuenta el lugar, usar la cantidad de poder solo la necesaria ya que no quería que el u otros que darán atrapados en el portal, si es cierto que hay mas maneras para desterrar a un demonio como replicar el hechizo que lo trago pero averiguarlo era un pérdida de tiempo que no tenía.

-¡CAKE!-el grito provoco que ambos chicos voltearan a ver, el demonio sostenía en una mano del cuello a Cake-suéltala maldito-

Fiona no pudo soportarlo mas, salto hacia el rostro del ser clavándole su arma en el ojo izquierdo, el demonio de inmediato la soltó acompañado de un grito de dolor por parte del ser. Este se quitó la espada enterrada y la arrogo al suelo, Fiona corrió hacia den de se encontraba su arma pero el demonio ya estaba detrás de ella.

-¡FIONA AGACHATE!-grito Gumball ala ves que disparaba su arma que otra vez impacto con el ser

-gracias- Fiona tomo su espada pero al darse vuelta el ser estaba frente de ella, este dio un fuerte puñetazo Fiona solo pudo bloquearlo con su arma pero esto fue inútil ya que con la fuerza del golpe se rompió por el impacto causando que Fiona saliera e impactara contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente

-¡FIONA!- grito Marshall que no lo peso y salió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el campo de batalla donde le dio un golpe al demonio con todo lo que le quedaba de energía ya que el intento de abrir el portal lo dejo agotado, pero el pensaba que seria suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, el demonio no se movió ni un centímetro, el ser lo tomo del cráneo i lo estrello contra el suelo

-¡Marshall!-Gumball no podía creer lo que veía no dudo y disparó su arma contra el ser este lo esquivo, el príncipe solo podía esperar lo peor solo quedaba el su arma al no estar lo suficiente fría se destruyó con el ultimo disparo

El demonio se acercó lentamente hacia el príncipe que ya esperaba el fin de todo hasta que observo que el demonio se detuvo, no solo redujo la velocidad

-qué esperas llévatelos y corre- la vos provenía de Cake que ya se encontraba de pie y con sus mano ataba al ser-¡QUE TE VALLAS!-

-pero Cake-

-¡QUE PEROS NI QUE NADA LLEVATELOS!-

Gumball lo dudo perro si no hacía nada todos morirían en aquel lugar asi que tomo a Fiona, Marshall y corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin ver atrás, al ver la salida del bosque pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador solo pudo pensar lo peor.

* * *

 **continuara...**

 **espero que les aya gustado subiré los demás capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda ya que estoy ispirado**

 **dejen comentarios y sugerencias o criticas nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**aqui esta la tercera parte espero que esta historia le este gustando**

 **lo de siempre nigun personaje me pertenece todos son propieded de cartoon netwock**

* * *

Capitulo 3.-El mercenario

Gumball estaba a punto de salir del bosque cuando hoyo un grito desgarrador.

Han pasado dos días desde entonces Fiona que estaba en el hospital del dulce reino, inconsciente ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza cuando fue arrogada por el demonio Marshall a estado a su lado desde que recupero el conocimiento ya que le chica y el fueron los que más daño recibieron

-Marshall, deberías ir a descansar-

-no, príncipe doctor quiero estar cuando despierte-

-debes pensar en tu propia salud-

-no debe preocuparse por mi debería hacerlo por el chicloso- Gumball ha estado intentado localizar el demonio ya que representa una amenaza pero sobretodo es que si lo encuentra tal vez logre localizar a Cake que ha estado desaparecida por bastante tiempo

-no será necesario-en ese instante entra Gumball con una cara de cansancio de no haber dormido o descasado por mucho tiempo seguido

-Gumball la an…-

-no Marshall, no y me temo lo peor-

-¿Cómo se lo dirán a Fionna?-

-no lose, que consejo nos das doc-

-que el mas cercano de ustedes se lo diga-

-Marshall, si quieres se lo digo yo-

-no Gumball, tengo que ser yo-tanto el dulce príncipe como el doctor lo observado ya que sabían que sería muy difícil para el decirle

\- ser que-los tres observaron a la joven, seguido los tres se miraron y en su mirada concordaron que no sería bueno decírselo no hasta que esté mejor de salud

-nada solo…-

-es cierto que Cake está muerta, si quieren les presto mi ayuda para vengarla, no necesitan agradecerme lo hago como un favor-los tres quedaron al parecer de piedra ya que Fiona se enteró del peor modo y del sujeto mas molesto, el príncipe grumoso entro con su típico aire de grandeza casi gritando la noticia.

Los tres querían golpearlo pero solo Marshall fue el que le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, el grumoso no podía creer tal trato, antes que pasara a mayores le doctor se llevó el príncipe del espacio grumoso dejando a Gumball, Marshall y Fiona en la habitación

-Fiona…-el vampiro regreso alado de Fiona, esta estaba en trance tal vez por la noticia-…estas bien-

-ya Cake buena broma sal- la chica ya Salió del trace, esperando que fuera una de las típicas bromas crueles de su hermana, al observa que nada sucedía voltea a ver a sus amigos para con esperanzas que se empezarán a burlar de ella por creer la broma, para su mala suerte estos tenían una cara seria-Marshall-

-Fiona lo siento-

-no dime que es broma que es una broma cruel pero que no es cierto- al no tener repuestas dirigió su mirada a el duce príncipe-Gumball-

-Fionna, no se si este muerta… lo que si se es que no la hemos encontrado, ni a ella ni al demonio-

-entonces está viva-

-no quiero darte falsas esperanzas-

-no, yo se que esta viva y me necesita e iré a buscarla con o sin su ayuda-

-no te levantes Fionna-

-suéltame Marshall, tengo que ir- Fionna forcejeaba con el vampiro pero este era mucho mas fuerte-suéltame… por favor…- la chica empezó a derramar lágrimas, no quería creer lo que le estaba sucediendo no quería.

-Fionna escúchame se que es doloroso pero no puedes ir…-

-porque no Marshall…-

-porque ya hay un equipo de búsqueda, estas herida y no hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace dos días-

-pero… tu puedes sentir a los demonios seguro que si tu bienes lo encontramos y con él a mi hermana-

-ya lo intentamos es como si ese ser hubiera desaparecido-

-no-con esto Fionna empezó a llorar como nunca en su vida Marshall solo la abrazaba para consolarla por su perdida, Gumball ya se había retirado dejándolos solos para con la búsqueda de Cake.

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces y Fionna aún está deprimida por lo sucedido no sabía cómo continuar sin su hermana, ella y la familia de Cake su marido y sus hijos eran los más devastados por la noticia, aun así tantos otros compartían su dolor, ya no salía de aventura, no comía de echo Gumball la visitaba para saber como se encontraba pero en esta mañana Gumball y Marshall la visitaban al mismo tiempo

-crees que lo supere pronto-

-no lo creo Marshall, ella no ha vivido tanto como nosotros-

-tienes razón afeminado-

\- no empieces-

Los dos entraron en la casa del árbol, esta era un desastre avía varios objetos rotos platos sin lavar, Gumball vio un ratón pasar por sus pies

-hola Marshall, hola Gumball-

-hola BMO, ¿cómo ha estado Fionna?-pregunto el príncipe el ver ala pequeña máquina de juegos

-nada bien a estado triste desde lo sucedido-

-lo entiendo, Marshall mira cómo se encuentra y trata de que mejore un poco o de perdida que coma algo-

-voy a ver qué puedo hacer –

Marshall recorrió la casa hasta estar frente a la habitación de la joven, sabía que la pérdida de un ser amado es muy dolorosa ya que tanto como él y dulce príncipe han vivido por bastante tiempo más de lo necesario

-Fionna estas dentro…-el vampiro no tuvo respuesta por parte del otro lado de la habitación-…voy a entrar-cuando entro, pudo ver a Fionna que permanecía acostada en su cama con la mirada en el techo, absuelta en sus pensamientos, el vampiro al observar tal escena se sintió mal por no ser de ayuda

-Fionna quieres hacerle una broma al afeminado-no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica-que te parece ir de aventura nosotros solos-nada sucedió

-Fionna lo siento, se cómo te sientes-

-no, no lo sabes-la respuesta fue la que esperaba el joven en esta situación, no era lo que quería escuchar pero por lo menos le contesto

-si lo sé, he vivido lo suficiente para saberlo-

-por eso, me dijiste esa cosas la ves pasada-

-si y lo ciento, no era mi intención las timarte con mis palabras solo…-

-no Marshall tal vez tenías razón-Fiona que una vez estuvo acostada ahora estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, Marshall al notarlo se fue a sentar junto a ella-ahora que me queda-

-todavía estamos aquí Fiona BMO, Gumball y yo, para ayudarte-

-no quiero perder nada mas-Fionna en ese momento empezó e derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

-Fionna…-

En ese momento Gumball entra azotando la puerta con el rostro de incredulidad, asombro y cansancio por haber recorrido mucho en tampoco

-Fionna…-

-¿qué quieres, príncipe?-este ignoro el comentario, caminado hasta encontrarse frente a Fionna entonces le entrega un teléfono que esta acepta al ponérselo en la oreja, esta se levanta de la cama y sala corriendo lo más rápido que puede, dejando al príncipe y aun confundido vampiro.

-pero que paso Gumball-

-Cake…-

-¿Qué encontraron el cadáver?-

-sí y no-

-a que te refieres-

-lo que digo es que Cake apareció y sigue viva-

-¡QUE…!- Marshall no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas confusión, alegría y temor ya que en el fondo no pesaba que el regreso de Cake no puede ser natural, no sin ninguna explicación.

-Marshall, que piensas-

-es imposible que allá sobrevivido por tanto, sola-

-tal ves, pero es mejor que le preguntáramos-

-tienes razón, entonces donde esta Cake-

-en el hospital-

-vamos-

Cuando Gumball y Marshall llegaron al hospital, observaron a una Fionna más feliz de como había estado últimamente, se podía observar a Fionna quien abrazaba a una Cake que estaba vendada casi por completo

-oigan, me ayudan-dijo la gata, ya que el abraso le estaba sacando el aire, lo chicos tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que esta vez, si muera enserio

-Cake te extrañe como no te imaginas-

-yo también-

-Cake, no quiero se mal educado pero como sobreviviste, que paso con el demonio y donde estuvisteis durante todos estos días- el interrogatorio empezó por parte de Gumball

-Fionna me podrías servir un poco de agua-pregunto la gata señalando una jarra de agua en el buro de alado

-si hermana-

-y con testando a tus preguntas, sobreviví gracias a que alguien me salvo, segungo el demonio esta muerto…-

-¡QUE… PERO COMO… PERO QUIEN!-pregunto el vampiro pero los tres estaban tan asombrados por tal proeza que los chicos tenían una cara de incredulidad y por parte de la chica casi suelta la jarra que sostenía en manos

-me dejan continuar-

-ha si continua

-… y a la tercera no pude volver por que estaba peor de cómo me ven y el mismo que mato al demonio me cuido hasta que estaba fuera de peligro y me trajo cargando hasta el hospital-

-quien era, como era-pregunto la chica ya que estaba interesada en conocer a la persona que salvo a su hermana

-era un mercenario o eso decía de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestía con una playera blanca y encima una camisa azul de manga corta, unos jeas negros tenis blanco, una mochila negra con rojo dos estada un era completamente blanca con una perla azul y la otra en el mango era negra y el filo roja como la sangre creo que esta era una katana a pero sobre todo era un humano-

Con esto Fionna soltó la jarra que se rompió al contacto con el suelo, en su rostro se refregaba el asombro que de esta, no podía creer lo que su hermana le decía, no estaba solo había alguien como ella y aparte era un chico

-donde esta, debe seguir cerca como se llama-

-Fionna no sé dónde se encuentra en este momento pero lo que si te puedo decir que es que su nombre es Finn-

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **si también aparece Finn y este es el mercenario si quieren saber el por que lo verán en los siguientes capítulos**

 **no se los pierdan a y la segunda espada se me ocurrió después de jugar DMC 3 con vergil**

 **comente, siguieran, opinen, critique y etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**este es el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

 **lo de siempre no me pertenecen los personajes y son propiedad de cartoon network**

* * *

Capitulo 4.-historia de Cake

-con que Finn- decía la chica que estaba en el otro humano tenía muchas preguntas que hacer

-vamos no es posible que haiga más humanos- decía el vampiro con un tono de preocupación

-¿qué te pasa chupa sangre, miedo?

-no digas estupideces afeminado, solo digo que primero es el demonio después la desaparición de Cake y ahora esto-

-en eso tienes razón, esto es muy sospechoso- el príncipe no sabía que pesar cierto esta es raro pero ala ves salvo a Cake pero también está el hecho de que dice ser un mercenario y estos hacen todo por un motivo o por su propio beneficio

-no puede ser malo, el me salvo-

-Cake-

-si Fionna-

-dime que paso con el demonio por favor, con el chico cuéntame todo lo que paso por favor-esto llamo la atención de los presentes, que estaban intrigados por lo sucedido con Cake durante todos estos días y como sobrevivió

-está bien te lo contare-Cake se concentró todo lo que pudo para no saltarse ningún detalle-pero pongan atención que no lo contare dos veces entendieron- los tres asintieron dando a entender que pondrían toda la atención posible.

Mientras Gumball se marchaba cargando a sus amigos, Cake se enfrentando al demonio con todo lo que tenía pero ninguno de sus ataques serbia contra el ser.

-es lo mejor que tienes-decía el demonio, que se estaba hartando de los inútiles intentos de la gata por dañar lo

-apenas estoy calentando- esto era mentira se notaba, que apenas se podía mantener en pie, tarde o temprano el demonio se daría cuenta de esto y de seguro la mataría, pero no le importaba solo le importaba que Fionna estuviera a salvo- hey inútil, te apuesto que eres un ser patético y ese color no se te ve nada bien- en cierta forma esto molesto al demonio que color se su piel era más claro casi de un tonalidad rasa.

-maldita solo porque me robaron un poco de mi sangre ya te crees mucho-el demonio estaba furiosa, eso esperaba Cake sin dudarlo empezó a correr en dirección contrario a donde se fueron sus amigos-maldita no hullas-con esto el ser la empezó a perseguir.

-al menos si no puedo vencerlo, lo alegare lo más que pueda del dulce reino-Cake corría lo mas rápido posible, esperando que el demonio la siguiera, volteo para observar si era así pero no pudo observar nada, preocupada que él se haiga dirigiera hacia sus amigos decidió regresar pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, recibió un ataque por la espalda.

-creíste que me podrías dejar atrás, soy un demonio un ser casi invencible y tu un ser inferior como tu-el demonio tomo del cuello a la gata apretándola mano para matarla

Cake quien estaba volviendo a ser estrangulada no podía creer que asi terminaría su vida, asfixiada por el sentía como se escapaba la vida cerro los ojos esperando el final, de repente, Cake cae al suelo recuperando el aire al mismo tiempo abrió lo ojos, observando la mano cercenada del ser quien estaba varios metros de su brazo retorciéndose de dolor, enfrente de este estaba una figura que al ver a Cake le sonrió

-yo me encargo del resto-con esto la gata se desmallo por el cansancio a la que se había sometido.

Al abrir los ojos, Cake noto que estaba vendada casi por completo observo sus alrededores y pudo ver que se encontraba en las afueras de una cueva, en medio de un bosque cerca un fuego en el que se calentaba una olla que por el olor al parecer era sopa lo que se cocinaba, detrás de ella una figura, la gata tubo que enfocar más la vista para saber quién se encontraba enfrente de ella, pudo observar a un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos azules seca de el se encontraban dos armas una era una espada blanca con una perla azul mientras que la otra era una katana de filo rojo como la sangre y empuñadura negra. El joven miraba el fuego la cual estaba perdida en el tiempo, no se avía dado cuenta que la gata ya se estaba despierta

Cake intento estirar su mano hasta una de las armas pero lo único que consiguió fue que un dolor inmenso recorriera todo su cuerpo soltando un pequeño quejido, esto trago a la realidad al joven

-a ya despertaste, no deberías moverte podrías abrir las heridas-dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro- ten come un poco para que recuperes las energía-el chico le entrego un plato de lo que cocinaba

-gracias pero…-

-no te preocupes no está envenenado-

-no es eso solo…-

-si te preocupa el sabor, estoy casi seguro que es comestible-

\- no solo que paso con el demonio-

-está muerto-

-como-

-yo lo mate-

-no es posible mis amigos, mi hermana y yo casi morimos por esa criatura y tu dice que lo acabaste con facilidad-

-no dije que fuera fácil pero si no me crees mira allí- el chico miro hacia la derecha la gata lo imito, pudo observar un cadáver todo deforme colgando de un árbol en el que se le escurría sangre que caía en una botella el ser portaba dos hoyos donde alguna bes estuvieron sus cuernos, esto provocaba que su apariencia fuera mas terrorífica daba la ilusión de que tuviera cuatro ojos completamente oscuros su piel era un rosa pálido casi como blanco

-pero que le estás haciendo-

-la sangre, los cuernos, la piel casi todo es ser pude alcanzar un precio muy alto en el mercado negro-

-entonces tu eres un cazador-

-no, soy un mercenario-

-no puedes ser un mercenario, no ayuda a los demás-

-solo te ayudo porque tú me trajiste a este ser, en pocas palabras es mi manera de decirte gracias-

-no creo que sea cierto, pareces mas un héroe-

-no vuelvas a decir esa palabra no soy ningún héroe-

-en toces porque me ayudaste-

-no lo sé, tal vez es porque me recuerdas a alguien-la mirada del chico y su sonrisa que hace poco mostraba desaparecieron siendo remplazadas por una mirada y semblante triste.

-que pasa-

-nada. Come antes que se enfrié la sopa- la gata aun esta confundida pero sabía que si quería recuperarse tenía que comer, cuando probo el primer bocado no pudo creer el gran sabor de la sopa, si alguien le digiera que los hombres no saben cocinar en ese momento con un poco de esa sopa demostrarían que estaba equivocado

-estaba deliciosa gracias-

-me alegra que te gustara-

-eres humano- la pregunta salió de la gata que no podía dejar en pesar en su hermana y como este ser era muy parecido a ella tal vez se a un humano esto la molestaba pero podía ser una posibilidad

-en mis vidas pasadas fui varias cosa, pero si soy humano o eso pienso-

-vidas pasadas, pienso que soy humano-la gata estaba muy confundida mas de lo que había estado en toda su vida- a que te refieres-

-nada, sin importancia, bueno es mejor que descanses-

-espera yo conozco a otro humano-

-lo siento pero los demás humanos no me interesan-

-ella a estado sola, pensando que era la única humana tal vez si tu…-

-lo siento pero no conozco a mas humanos-

-entonces no te importan los de mas-

-no es eso, solo que tengo un objetivo y no tengo tiempo para estupideces-

-con que estupideces, he-

-lo siento, solo descansa y ya-

-como te llamas-

-Finn-

-bueno Finn, fue un placer conocerte pero es momento que me valla, mi hermana se debe de estar preocupando-cuando Cake intento moverse, un intenso dolor la recorrió por todo su cuerpo obligándola a soltar un quejido

-yo que tu no me movería-

-porque siento todo este dolor-

-cuando el rayo del demonio que te alcanzo, era una maldición que debió destruir tu cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente-

-entonces como es que sigo viva-

-utilice todas las lágrimas de ciclope que tenía, pero lo único que hicieron fue retirar la maldición, no pudieron curar tus heridas-

-gracias otra ves, pero como me voy ha ir-

\- espera unos cuantas semanas y podrás moverte sola-

-no puedo mi hermana-

-entonces espera dos días para estar seguro y yo te llevare al hospital-

-pero ya estado barias horas fuera-

-de hecho has estado dormida varios días –

-¡QUE…!- Cake no podía creer que estuvo tanto tiempo en coma-¡…pero como!

-cálmate-

-tengo que volver ya-

-no puedes moverte-

-pero-

-Pero si no me haces caso, terminaran encontrando un cadáver, y eso seria peor-

Cake al escucharlo sabía que tenía razón ya que sus heridas podrían abrirse o podría ser atacada por un animal salvaje, y no podía dejar sola a Fionna, ni a sus hijos y esposo no podía dejarlo así que termino aceptando la propuesta del joven, pasaron los dos días sin mucha importancia.

Finn vacío su mochila para que la gata pudiera entrar a manera de camilla improvisada, ya en media viaje hacia el dulce reino del cual se encontraba el hospital mas famoso de todo aaa Cake empezó a preguntarse como se sentiría su hermana cuando le contara que había sobrevivido y además había encontrado orto humano, pero se percató que tal vez no lo volvería a verlo tenía que hacer que se encontraran

-puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-cual es-

-puedes conocer a Fionna-

-y porque debería-

-para que puedan hablar de humano a humano-

-ya te he dicho que no me interesa-

-vamos, por favor –

-no-

-mínimo dime dónde puedo encontrarte para agradecerte-

-no es necesario-

-vamos muchachito, sino te molestare hasta que lleguemos-

-en tres días estaré en el mercado vendiendo los restos del demonio-

-bueno te veré en un par de días -

-mira ya llegamos al dulce reino-

-gira a la derecha…-Cake no pudo terminar ya que el muchacho empezó a moverse como si conociera el lugar a la perfección, a pesar que le había dicho que era la primera vez que visitaba este reino

-no que visitabas por primera vez este lugar-

-si, solo me guio por instinto-Cake no le dio mucha importancia ya que se encontraban en la recepción del dulce hospital

-traigan una camilla-decía el dulce enfermero al ver entrar al chico con Cake

-bueno creo que aquí se separan nuestros caminos, Finn no creo que seas malos-

-no dije que lo fuera solo soy un mercenario, bueno nos vemos-

-cuídate-

Cake al terminar su historia observo el rostro de sus amigos, Fionna refregaba entusiasmo por el joven y lo fuerte que debe ser se notaba que quería enfrentarlo pero por su parte los dos jóvenes estaban preocupados por el ser, Marshall estaba a punto de decir algo cuando entraron lord monochromicorn acompañado de sus hijos todos los nuevos visitantes estaban acosando a la pobre gata que estaba igual de feliz de ver a su familia

-Fionna – dijo la gata después de a ver tenido su reunión y que esto volvieran a abandonar la habitación dejando solo a las hermanas

-que pasa Cake-

-ya no voy a seguirte en las aventuras-

-que dices cake-la chica estaba sor prendida por lo que las palabras de su hermana –vamos no bromees-

-es enserio-

-¿por qué?-

-lo que sucedió me mostró que quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi esposo e hijos, entiende soy gata vieja y no siempre estaré ahí, me gustaría retirarme-

-te entiendo, mínimo se que estarás a salvo-

-Fionna pero me gustaría que busques un nuevo compañero, así también sé que estarás a salvo-

-yo puedo sola-

-ojala fuera cierto-

-lo es-

-vimos cómo nos vencieron a todos, debes admitir que hay enemigos realmente fuertes-

-tienes razón, ya se quién será mi nuevo compañero de aventuras-

-que bien espero que Marshall este de acuerdo-

-quien hablo de ese idiota, yo hablo del mercenario-

* * *

 **continuara...**

 **espero que les gustara el capitulo comente, opinen e insulten [pero mínimo con argumentos] para que puedo mejorar en lo que les traigo**


	5. Chapter 5

**aquí esta el 5 capitulo espero que les guste, como siempre los personajes pertenesen a CN**

* * *

CAPITULO.-5:Finn el humano

Habían pasado los tres días, Cake a un estaba hospitalizada, así que Fionna decidió ir agradecerle al chico y aprovechar para conocerlo, no le importaba si era un gran guerrero o un novato e incluso si era buena o mala persona, lo único que le importaba a la chica era conocer al otro humano.

-estás loca Fionna- decía Marshall, que estaba sorprendido por la decisión de buscar al asesino del demonio

-no además tengo muchas preguntas, que hacerle y quiero que sea mi compañero de aventuras-

-estás loca, Fionna-

-pareces disco rayado-

-a lo que me refiero, es que no puedes confiar en el-

-tampoco en ti-

-aun estas enfadada-

-un poco-

-eso significa que…-menciono el vampiro con un poco de esperanza de que todo fuera como antes

-no Marshall, no volveré a ser tu novia-pero Fionna no pesaba igual, solo quería a volver a ser amigos y nada mas

-al menos podemos ser amigos-

-supongo que, si-

-bueno es hora de ponerme en marcha-

-espera, yo, voy contigo-

-no es necesario, yo puedo sola además no quiero que hagas alguna escena-

-te prometo que no are nada –

Los dos personajes salieron de la casa del árbol con rumbo al mercado de pulas para encontrarse con el mercenario, durante el camino, Marshall intentaba empezar una conversación y romper ese silencio incomodo que solo lo molestaba a él, ya que Fionna por la expresión que tenía, como la de una niña apunto de que le regalen lo que siempre a querido, de echo ni siquiera se acordaba de su acompañante lo que provocó un poco al ser nocturno

-Fionna…- llamo este sin obtener respuesta de la rubia que estaba metida en sus pensamientos,-¡FIONNA!- llamo este con mas fuerza para regresarla devuelta

-que pasa, algún ser maligno, asaltantes o…-esta al ser devuelta a la realidad, pesaba que era por una mala noticia, esto provocó que el vampiro quisiese reír pero logro contenerse

-nada solo quería hablar-

-ha, está bien pero no me asustes-

-lo siento-

-no, importa y bien de que querías hablar-

-es cierto, Cake dijo que le iba a regalar algo pero que es exactamente-

-bueno, ella quería prepararle un pastel por salvarla pero como sigue hospitalizada, no puede cocinar así que intente hacerlo por mí misma…-

-con que esa era la razón del porque la casa del árbol estaba patas arriba jajajajaja –dijo Marshall al mismo tiempo que empezaba a reí como loco

-note burles-

-como no quieres que ría cuanto te encontré parresias fantasma con toda esa harina en sima de ti-

-entonces mejor ya lo te cuento nada –

\- está bien ya no me voy a burlar, así que continua ablando-Fionna lo miro de tal manera que le decía que si se volvía a reír lo mataría a golpes-lo prometo-

-entonces como vistes no puedo cocinar, a lo que decidí darle esto-la chica saca de su mochila un panquecito con cubierta de fresa - ya sé que no es mucho, pero la intención es la que cuenta no Marshall-la chica al voltease en busca del apoyo de su amigo pero este se tapaba la boca i por la forma en la que se veía se notaba que intentaba no explotar de la risa, fiona al verlo guardo su regalo y avanzo más rápido que antes dejando al vampiro solo

Tras haber buscado Marshall encuentra a Fionna a punto de salir del bosque, no pierde tiempo i vuela lo más rápido que puede, pero esta ya había salido del bosque, para evitar quemarse el vampiro se puso su capucha de su sudadera, echo esto siguió a la rubia

-no me dejes atrás- lo decía con un tono de enojo en su vos

-y tu no deberías de reírte-le dijo con el mismo tono con el que el la había regañado

-no me reí, Fionna-

-pero querías-

-no es cierto-

-que si-

-bueno, no quiero pelear, asi que donde está el humano-Fionna al escuchar esa parte olvido que estaba enojada recordó que ya avían llegado al mercado

-no lo se-fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a la humana

-Cake, no te dijo donde exactamente se encontraría –

-no, solo dijo que estaría en el mercado dentro de tres días-

-bueno, entonces que aremos mientras lo esperamos, suponiendo que llegamos tarde y se haiga marchado – la simple idea que el otro humano se haiga ido, asusto a Fionna, esta aparto rápido la idea de haber perdido esa oportunidad- lo buscamos-

-no-esto sorprendió al vampiro, quien esperaba que la chica buscara como loca por todo el lugar

-¿Por qué?-

-porque si lo buscamos como locos lo más seguro es que escape, creyendo que le aremos algún daño, así que por el momento vamos a ver, como si fuéramos de compras-

-como una cita-

-no te emociones-

-al menos lo intente-

-adonde, primero-

-vamos con la gansa, tengo que conseguir una espada nueva, la última se rompió por la mitad-

-cuantas van este mes-

-perdí la cuenta-

-bueno avancemos, está doblando la esquina verdad-Fionna solo asintió, lo que fue suficiente para que los dos caminaran al puesto de la gansa

Al doblar la esquina vieron a alguien que estaba ablando con la dueña del local pero estaban demasiado legos como para saber de quien se trataba, no le dieron importancia y siguieron avanzando, con cada paso podían ver mejor al personaje misterioso, Fionna al verlo le dio una sensación familiar como si lo conociera pero no recordaba conocerlo, sin detenerse o disminuir el paso se preguntaba quién sería

Al estar enfrente del puesto, quería mirar de reojo pero no quería incomodarlo

-hola Fionna, hola Lee en que los puedo ayudar-

-hola gansa solo quiero una nueva espada-

-otra, cuantas van este mes-

-si me lo acaban de decir- al decir esto las dos miran a Marshall

-si hubieras venido ayer te hubiera dicho que ya no tengo pero para tu suerte tengo esta-le entrega una espada de doble filo de empuñadura branca en la que resaltaba un rubí y un filo color rosa, Fionna tomo la espada y para su sorpresa era una arma liguera-que te parece

-espera, esa espada tiene sangre de demonio- Fionna volteo a mirarlo, quien vuelve su mirada a la vendedora-las espadas de sangre, en su mayoría están malditas-

-algún problema con la espada – Fionna y Marshall voltearon al joven que estaba en el puesto mucho antes de que ellos llegaran, la sorpresa los invadió al ver que era el humano del que les había contado Cake

-si la sangre de demonio es muy peligrosa-decía el vampiro si quitar su mirada desafiante al humano

-si, lo es cuando está en manos de inexpertos- al terminar de decir esto desenfunda su katana de color carmesí como la misma sangre, dando a entender que esta estaba hecha de sangre de demonio, después de mostrarla la vuelve a guardarla en su funda

-una pregunta porque el color es diferente- la pregunta provino de la chica quien estaba observando el arma que sostenía

-eso se debe a que esa arma no está hecha de sangre, sino que esta se le impregno la sangré, el rubí que tiene es la sangre sin este sería una simple espada-dijo el muchacho quien se notaba que era quien la avía forjado- bueno gansa tienes lo que prometiste-

-yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo- dijo la dueña entregándole un pequeño frasco, el chico al tomarlo lo llena con una sustancia roja- espero hacer más tratos con usted en el futuro-

-tal vez, con su permiso me retiro-dicho esto, dio media vuelta, marchándose en dirección al sur

Fionna, al ver que el chico se marchaba del mercado, se apuró a pagar el arma sin esperar el cambio que estaba buscando la dueña- quédeselo- menciono la rubia, corriendo en la misma dirección que el muchacho, dejando a Marshall en el lugar.- espera- la rubia, lo había alcanzado des pues de correr por un tiempo

-se te ofrece algo-Fionna al escuchar esto, quedo en shock, ya que no, tenía nada preparada para esto, no sabía que decir que hacer, su mente quedo completamente en blanco-si no , entonces adiós rubia-

-tu eres el chico que ayudo, a mi hermana, no, es cierto-pregunto la chica quien lo le podía apartar la vista al joven-eres el otro humano, verdad,-

-creí, que sería Cake la que me visitara-

-ella aún no está bien para salir del hospital-la cara de Fionna se refregó un poco de tristeza, remplazada por una de felicidad-pero pudo ser peor. Gracias-

-de que-

-de salvar a mi hermanita, y para agradecerte, te entrego esto- Finn se que do observando el pequeño pastelito que, le ofrecía la chica

-gracias, ahora con tu permiso me retiro-

-no, no te vas-

-porque-

-porque tengo un millón de preguntas que hacerte-

-y porque piensas que te responderé- el chico la desafío, esto la tomo desapercibido ya que nadie, en las tierras de AAA se atrevía a enfrentarla, o el chico no sabía quién era o era un idiota, esas dos respuestas cruzaron la mente de la aventurera

-tienes muchas agallas para hablarme así, acaso no sabes quién soy-

-eso tiene importancia- el chico había estado neutral desde que empezó la charla, sin el mínimo interés por la otra humana, y sumado a que no le prestaba atención la chica estaba furiosa

-en guardia-la chica desenfundo su nueva espada, preparada para atacar al joven, le sacaría la información, que tanto a querido por mucho tiempo por la buena o la mala

\- no quiero pelear, mi nombre es Finn y el tuyo es…-

-Fionna, un placer- dicho esto, la chica se lanza hacia su contrincante in tentándolo cortar, el joven lo esquivo con suma facilidad

-porque fue eso-

-por tres razones, una por lo grosero que fuiste con migo, la segunda para probar mi nueva arma y la tercera para ver qué tan fuerte eres- la chica estaba emocionada, quería pelear con un guerrero fuerte alguien que le representara un reto

-suena interesante- el chico desfundo su espada blanca, arrogo sus pertenencias al árbol más cercano

-no vas a pelear con tus dos espadas-la chica estaba con fundida, por el hecho de que peleara con un arma que parece inferior, a la que le mostro en el mercado

-no, solo necesito esta-el chico se mostró muy confiado, por lo que decía

-bueno, si es lo quieres-

-esto, será fácil- los dos jóvenes lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

Fionna fue la primera en dar inicio al combate, dio una estocada con su arma, pero el chico la esquivo con facilidad, seguido de un corte lateral, siguió esquivando los ataques, Fionna no podía creer que el chico evitaba cada ataque de ella, esto la emocionaba ya que estaba dispuesta que el fuera su nuevo compañero de aventuras.

Mientras Fionna estaba distraída con sus pensamientos, Finn aprovecho la oportunidad, lazando un contra ataque hacia Fionna, ella logro por poco protegerse con su arma, pero esta salió volando, incrustándose en un árbol cercano, Fionna no podía creer que perdió, fue la primera bes en mucho tiempo que esto ocurría

-gane- este comentario devolvió a la chica a la realidad

-cómo es que me venciste-

-debo admitir que eres buena, pero te distrajiste, lo que provoco que te venciera-al es chuchar eso, recordó los pensamientos que tuvo-bueno que es lo que quieres-

-¿perdón?-

-para que me necesitas-Fionna quería hacerle muchas preguntas, quería que fuera su compañero en las aventuras y des pues del combate, quería que la entrenara para ser más fuerte, ya que noto, una gran diferencia entre los dos a pesar de que el solo esquivaba los ataques-si no vas a decir nada, tal vez tenga que preguntarle a el-Fionna miro en la misma dirección en del chico, ahí se encontraba Marshall, quien le quitaba el color a una manzana que en poco tiempo, era de color blanca

-pensé que esta pelea duraría menos-

-porque dices eso Marshall –

-es obvio que tu contrincante se contuvo- Fionna al escuchar esto, volteo a ver a Finn, sabía que él era fuerte por la pelea, pero no sabía que el chico solo se divertía jugando con ella- eso es cierto

-bueno… si, pero no estamos ablando de mí, sino de que buscas de mi-

-es cierto, quería….-Finn se estaba cansando de los rodeos que daba la chica solo para pedirle un trabajo-que sea mi compañero de aventuras-

-¿Por qué, yo?-

-es que, eres fuerte, además sería bueno conocer otro humano, otro héroe, no te parece-

-soy un mercenario no un héroe-

\- no puedes ser tan malo, si ayudasteis a mi hermana-

-lo siento pero te equivocas de persona-

-en tosen, contrátalo, Fionna-dijo Marshall, que desde hace un rato estaba callado

-solo acepto trabajos, que me gusten-

-mínimo podemos hablar-

-quieres hacerme varias preguntas no-

-si-

-está bien- después de que Finn lo pensara, decidió que lo mejor sería empezar de la mejor manera posible. Por su lado Fionna estaba feliz, al fin barias de sus dudas serian contestada por el humano.

A lo legos se escuchaban los truenos de una tormenta, que se acercaba los presentes observaron esto, sabiendo que lo mejor era refugiarse

-supongo que será en otro momento-esto desilusiono a la joven que quería empezar lo más pronto con su interrogatorio, Finn lo noto así que decidió animarla un poco –que te parece mañana

-claro-Fionna volvía a su estado alegre de siempre, pero el gusto le duro muy poco

-Fionna, recuerde que mañana es la reunión de los reinos de AAA, y tienes que presentarte, como la guarda espaldas del afeminado – esto la volvía a deprimir, ya que sabía que tenía que presentarse obligadamente, por un tonto juramento que había hecho con Gumball

-pero-

-no te preocupes, rompe la promesa y de paso también la cara al chicloso-dijo Marshall con malicia

-no puedo hacerlo- la chica no tuvo más remedio que aplazar el encuentro para otro día-creo que será pasado mañana, si no hay problema –

-no lo hay, pero que es eso de la reunión-pregunto fin ya que él no sabía nada sobre esto, y le provocaba una curiosidad por saberlo

-cada cierto tiempo la mayor parte de los príncipes, de este lugar se reúne para discutir sobre asuntos que puedan perjudicar a todos-fue Marshall el que contesto a la pregunta del humano

-interesante, bueno me voy antes de que llueva-los truenos se escuchaban más fuertes que ase unos momentos

-espera, s… si… no ti…-Fionna volvía a estar tan nerviosa, que apenas podía articular las palabras-¡…si no tienes donde quédate, puedes quedarte con migo!-esto dejo sorprendidos a los chico que no esperaban que la joven gritara eso

-espera, mejor quédate con migo – dijo Marshall rápido ya que le preocupaba que le fuera a hacer algo a la joven, estando los dos durmiendo juntos

-gracias, por sus invitaciones pero tendré que decir no- esto provocó que la chica se desilusionara, ya que en su casa podría sacarle las respuesta más fácil y rápido que esperar, hasta pasado mañana, por su parte el vampiro se sentía aliviado, pero de todos modos le laso una mirada de reproche a la joven que esta solo ignoro-yo tengo una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, que construí, hasta luego Marshall y Fionna-Finn se despidió con esto mi entras se adentraba en el bosque

-crees quesea buena idea ibo lucrarte con alguien así fi, puede ser peligroso-

-a que te refieres-

-a que no me dé bueno espina ese sujeto-

-Marshall el rey de los vampiros no me digas que tienes miedo-

-yo, no estás loca-

-jajajaja-

-no te burles, es mejor que me vaya también-el vampiro se retiró dejando a Fionna que aún se moría de la risa

* * *

 **la pelea fue muy corta, pero si la hacia mas larga me quedaría muy largo la historia, me tarde mas por flojera que por otra cosa pero el siguiente capitulo lo subiré lo mas rápido posible ademas que tal ves otras ideas, si tengo el tiempo suficiente, bueno hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola aqui esta el capitulo 6 como simple los personajes de hora de aventura no son míos pertenecen a CN (cartoon network)**

* * *

CAPITULO.-6: La Reunión

En el dulce reino de AAA, los príncipes se estaban reuniendo para renovar los tratados de paz, que el dulce príncipe era el más interesado en esto ya que él es capaz de hacer lo necesario para que nadie intervenga en su reinado, por esa misma razón muchos de los príncipes traían consigo guardaespaldas, ya sea sus respectivos campeones como era el caso del dulce príncipe y el rey flama, otros por su parte eran protegidos por mercenarios que ellos habían contratado como era el caso del príncipe mora quien, su guarda espaldas era el famoso mercenario y asesino, CAOS uno de los pocos que han enfrentado a Fionna y sobrevivido.

La mayoría ya estaba en la sala de reuniones con sus respectivos guardianes a sus espaldas, el último en entrar al cuarto fue el príncipe flama, con su campeona y actual novia canelita una chica que estaba hecha de dulce, que en alguna fue una ciudadana del dulce reino.

-muy bien, todos están presentes, así que demos iniciada esta reunión-Fionna se sorprendió ya que quedaban dos asientos disponibles uno debería ser el de Marshall, quien frotaba de un lado a otro, ignorando a los presentes, él se percató de la mirada de la chica, froto en su dirección para encontrarse a su lado

-que pasa fi-pregunto el vampiro, a la chica quien tiene la vista perdida en sus ideas

-nada, solo me preguntaba de quien era ese asiento-

-del príncipe grumoso-

-y porque no está presente-

-él, se peleó con sus padres, provocando que lo deshereden-

-y, eso significa-pregunto la chica que seguía sin entenderlo

-significa que ya no es un príncipe-

-ha, pero, conociéndolo se hubiera colado no-

-lo dudo, el afeminado aumento mucho la seguridad, hoy es imposible entrar o salir del dulce reino,- explico Marshall quien estaba al tanto de la situación-de seguro lo notaste cuando venias, hacia aquí-

-sí, pero, para que tanta seguridad, no creo que sea por el grumoso o si-

-no, ultima mente los reinos no sean estado llevando bien y para evitar que alguien intente algo durante la reunión se aumentó la seguridad -

-hablas como si, fueran a estallar en guerra-

-tal vez-estas palabas horrorizaron a la joven, el simple hecho de pesarlo era casi imposible, ya que ella había peleado por los reinos para mantener la paz, si era cierto lo que decía Marshall, significaba que ella no había hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo el reino de AAA

-pero por eso se reunieron no, para evitar un desastre, verdad-

-oigan, podrían guardad silencio, no podemos empezar por el ruido que hacen- los regaño el dulce príncipe, quien era el más cercano y el que los escuchaba mejor

-lo siento Gumball, no volverá a ocurrir-se disculpó la chica, quien estaba apenada por ser regañada, como una niña de cinco años, mientras que el vampiro fingió no escuchar nada de lo que el príncipe había dicho.

-bueno, demos inicio a la reunión, primero quiero solicitar un desarme total-

-¡¿QUE?!-todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por lo dicho, de parte del ser hecho completamente de chicle, tanto así que todos quedaron en shock

-estas bromeando, verdad-el primero en reaccionar fue el príncipe mora

-no, lo digo enserio, ultima mente las negociaciones no han salido bien, la situación se a complicado, así que sería mejor eliminar las armas-

-y como planeas, que los reinos estén salvo sin nada que los proteja-en esta ocasión, fue el príncipe flama, el que tomo la palabra

-yo proporcionare soldados, armas y lo necesario-

-Gumball te está contradiciendo-

-al contrario Marshall, si me permiten tomare el control de la seguridad de sus reinos, me comprometo a cuidarlos, como si fuera mi propio reino-

-ni loco te entregaría la seguridad de mi reino-el príncipe desayuno se levantó de su asiento, mientras señalaba al príncipe del dulce reino, con uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se refregaba un odio a este

-vamos, tranquilícense chicos-en esta ocasión era Fionna, la que tenía la atención de los presentes-puede que esto se a lo mejor

-miren la perra del dulce reino, está de acuerdo ¿porque no me sorprende?- Caos era el que en esta ocasión, el que tenía razón, si molesto a algunos príncipes que estaban enamorados de la humana, pero también era cierto que ella siempre estaba del lado del dulce príncipe

-como me llamaste-

-lo que escuchaste-los dos desfundaron sus armas y a punto de convertir la sala de reuniones, en un campo de guerra

De repente un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de todos los presentes, era el sonido de vidrio destrozado, cayendo en pedazos en el piso de la habitación, la ventana del otro extremo ya hacía en el piso, mientras que una sombra entro por el umbral, esta se detuvo en el centro de la sala, era un joven de cabello rubio, por taba dos espadas una blanca y la otra era un katana, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, uno a uno Finn los fue mirando, la mayoría estaban intentando evitar una pelea mientras otros, como Marshall estaban apostando para ver quien ganaría la pelea entre Fionna y Caos, el rey del fuego era el único, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

Los presentes se quedaron en shock de nuevo, si al guíen les hubiera dicho que ese día sería uno de los más raros de seguro no lo hubieran creído, todas las miradas se posaron sobre el chico rubio, quien solo mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro, por la divertida escena en la que se encontraban los presentes.

-bueno, parece que se están divirtiendo-la vos del chico los trajo a la realidad, la mayoría ya había vuelto a sus respectivos lugares y Marshall se quedó son el dinero de las apuestas

-quien eres,-no hubo respuesta, por parte del chico, solo observo a los presentes y se detuvo para mirar a Fionna, Marshall y el gobernante de fuego, Gumball se estaba irritando por no tener respuesta-quien eres, contéstame ¡ahora!

-soy Finn el humano- los presentes no podían procesar lo escuchado, si era verdad que se parecía a la chica pero nunca habían escuchado de otro humano aparte de esta.-y soy un mercenario

-¿qué es lo que quieres?, humano-decía el príncipe que aún estaba enfadado con el joven rubio

-nada especial, solo quería darme a conocer-

-a que te refieres-

-me refiero a algo que nadie se atrevería hacer-en el joven se le refregó una sonrisa, de superioridad, hacia los presentes

-maldito, vinisteis a matarnos no es cierto,-el príncipe mora fue el primero en reaccionar y sin pensarlo dos veces ordeno atacar al intruso.

Caos se lanzó hacia el intruso intentando cortarlo con dos cuchillos, que este portaba, pero cada intento de córtalo o acabar con su vida, era en vano, el joven los esquivaba con suma facilidad, y ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de desfundar ningún arma para protegerse, sin previo aviso Finn pateo a su rival en el rostro, con tal fuerza que lo mando volando ,sin antes dejar un hueco en la pared de la habitación, lo último que se vio fue el cuerpo de Caos en el techo de un pobre ciudadano, Fionna no pude creer lo que vio ya que Caos era uno de los seres más poderosos con los que había peleado y que fuera derrotado con suma facilidad, solo provocaba que sintiera un interés por saber quién era el otro humano, un deseo de enfrentarse a él y salir victoriosa contra, lo que sería uno de sus más grandes oponentes.

-maldito bastardo, por suerte aquí se encuentran varios de los mejores mercenarios-

-si quisiera matarlos, morita, ya lo estarían, además solo he querido demostrar de lo que soy capaz-

-y ¿por que en mi palacio y en este día?-

-porque en este día la seguridad es la más elevada que en otras ocasiones, además de que todos los príncipes están viendo, que no puedes ni siquiera proteger tu propio reino así que tú plan fracaso-

-a que te refieres-

-a que, no eres capaz de proteger nada, a que con tu humillación, este chico nos dice que no debemos tenerte miedo- en esta ocasión fue el rey de fuego quien hablo y miraba al joven, con una mirada en la que decía entender lo que quería lograr

-eso no es nada, además estas mintiendo-

-no simules, rosadito todos los presentes saben que tienen que obedecerte, ya que con tu tecnología, podrías conquistar cualquier reino que quisieras y tus métodos, son muy extremistas para eliminar a cualquiera, que se interponga en tu reinado- en esta ocasión fue el mercenaria quien tomó la palabra. Muchos de los presentes, aunque no quisieran admitirlo estaban de acuerdo con el humano, Gumball podía llegar hacer un bastardo en algunas ocasiones

-el no aria eso, ustedes lo conocen es nuestro amigo, verdad chicos-Fionna no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amigo capaz de causar maldades, eso era impensable

-es mejor que te mantengas al margen, fi-le dijo susurrando, para evitar que los demás los escucharan

-pero Marshall-de igual manera hablo Fionna

-cree me, lo que dice el humano es cierto, pero recuerda, es por vivir mucho tiempo, uno puede volverse, frio, yo se dé esto-la joven siguió el consejo de su amigo, pero le preocupaba que los demás príncipes no habían dicho nada, ni siquiera la miraban y el hecho de que el dulce príncipe mire con ojos de odio al humano, que se mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro, no ayudo que se sintiera mejor.

-pero no puedes hacer nada, ya que estas rodeado por los guarda espaldas, de todos los príncipes, de hecho, lo que acabas de hacer, es lo más estúpido que alguien se haiga imaginado-el duce príncipe tenía un punto a su favor, que le devolvió la confianza que siempre traía

-en eso tiene razón, dinos como serias mejor que el- en esta ocasión fue el príncipe slime, quien era el que más perdía si es que ganaba el dulce príncipe

-soy capaz de vencer a todos los presente y además apuesto que soy capaz, de que todos ustedes se arrodillen ante mí-

-inténtalo rubio, yo no me arrodillare ante ti-el príncipe músculos se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que presumía su musculatura

Finn observo esto con fastidio, para demostrar una pequeña parte de su poder, levantó su mano izquierda y con un chasquido de sus dedos todo se volvió oscuro, Fionna pudo ver todo esto, los mercenarios contratados por los príncipes habían caído desmallados, los príncipes estaban esta van en el suelo intentando mantenerse consientes, incluso ella y Marshall tenían dificultades para mantenerse de pie, para ella era como si todas sus fuerzas la abandonaran y un frio se apoderara de su ser, uno que no solo la congelaba en una forma física sino uno que también congelaba el alma y por extraño que sonara, ella podía sentir una tristeza, que nuca había imaginado, ella nuca aparto la vista del joven este no se movió en ningún momento, ningún centímetro desde que chasqueo, lo que fue extraño para la joven es que creyó ver los ojos diferentes, todo era negro a excepción del iris que era azul, pero esta brillaba como fuego.

Con otro chasquido todo el color volvió, Fionna y los presentes sintieron que su energía volvía, unos miraron a Finn con terror como Marshall, quien nunca conoció a alguien más terrorífico que su madre, pero en esta ocasión estaba enfrente de otro ser igual o más que ella, mientras que otros lo veían con respeto como era el caso del rey flama y Fionna. Y por último los que lo miraban como una amenaza como era el caso de Gumball.

-como pueden ver soy lo suficiente, fuerte para cumplir cualquier misión, no importa lo difícil que sea, lo sádica, peligrosa y, o, secreta, podre con ella-decía el humano, muy confiado en sus palabras.

-con lo peligroso que eres, como crees que te dejare hacer lo que se te dé la gana-con un movimiento de sus manos, barios chiclebots rodearon al humano, mientras Gumball mostraba una sonrisa de haber ganado, pero el joven no presentaba ninguna preocupación por lo sucedido.

-es lo mejor que tienes-

-maldito-

-me gustaría quedarme a charlar, comer galletitas y contar historias, pero no tengo tiempo-

-no dejen que…- el príncipe no pudo terminar su frase ya que, Finn con otro chaquillo de su mano izquierda, provoco una ventisca de nieve que dejo atrás, había desaparecido cuando esta se detuvo

-¡maldición!-había gritado el dulce príncipe, ya que nunca en toda su vida, lo habían humillado, como en ese día.

-creo que la reunión termina-todos voltearon a ver al rey flama quien al parecer no le afecto la ventisca ya que donde se encontraba su lugar, se encontraba un perímetro de nieve, ya que fue obvio que solo tuvo que aumentar su temperatura para protegerse

-de que hablas velita-Marshall fue el que formulo la pregunta, ya que no entendía lo que había pasado

-Gumball, no escapas de detener nada y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar, mi reino, solo por que el cree tener el control. Así, con su permiso me retiro-el rey flama fue el primero en abandonar la sala seguido por los demás príncipes y sus guarda espaldas quienes ya abian despertado exceptuando a uno que otro quien tuvieron que sacar a rastras, se retiraron sin decir nada, dejando a el Dulce príncipe, Fionna y Marshall

Los tres estaban en un silencio incomodo, nadie se atrevía a decir, palabra alguna, ya que Gumball estaba lo suficiente molesto, como para mandar a decapitar a cualquiera solo para sentirse mejor, de repente se levanta derivando la silla en la que se encontraba, camino hacia la pared más cercana, descargo con toda su furia un golpe sobre esta, que no tuvo ningún daño de hecho, el príncipe fue el que se lastimo la mano por el golpe que propino.

-Gumaball, te encuentras bien- dijo la chica acercándose al gobernante, para asegurarse que no se hubiera lastimado.

-si, no te preocupes Fionna-intento aguantar el dolor lo más que pudo, para evitar que la humana se preocupara

-a hora que aras, afeminado-

-pondré una orden de arresto, para el chico, si no soy capaz de arrestarlo y probar que puedo proteger a toda AAA, no podre continuar con mi plan-

-no crees, que exageras, Gumball- dijo la chica con preocupación en la voz, de que algo malo pudiera pasar

-no Fionna, no es una amenaza que debemos deshacernos, antes que sea demasiado tarde-

-pero…-

-lose Fionna, sé que no había registros de que otro humano existiera y quieres hacerle miles de preguntas, pero tenemos que eliminarlo-

-eliminarlo…- dijo la chica, quien tenía el rostro pálido, por lo dicho por el príncipe- pero…-

-no, Fionna. Como caballero del dulce reino, te encomendó a que te deshagas de este problema-Gumball interrumpió bruscamente a Fionna, mientras alzaba la voz.

-porque no lo capturas primero, afeminado, así ella podría interrogarlo y después si quieres lo puedes diseccionar y poner como trofeo encima de tu chimenea-dijo interrumpiendo, el vampiro quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-está bien-des pues de pensarlo y con un suspiro de aburrimiento, termino aceptando lo dicho por el vampiro-Fionna, captúralo pero si te da problemas mátalo, entendiste-

-si, Gumball-

-bien, retírate-Fionna abandono la sala de reuniones, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes

-no, exageras un poco-

-no lo creo, algo me dice que él puede ser una gran problema, si no me crees solo recuerdas de lo que fue capaz de hacer, derroto a todos los demás fácilmente y de poner en rodillas a los príncipes-el tono de Gumball, había pasado de enojado a preocupado-creo que ni siquiera es humano-

-es humano, solo que oculta algo-

-eso crees, vampirito-

-no me digas así, y si lo creo-

-tienes alguna idea de lo que oculta-

-por desgracia no-

-solo espero, que podamos resolver esto lo más pronto posible-

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo, los carruajes iban saliendo uno por uno, el último en salir fue el rey flama, el motivo era que su actual novia paso un rato ablando con sus viejos amigos, a pesar de que no le molestaba esto, tuvo que convencerla que ya era hora de partir una vez llegado el carruaje, el rey entro mientras canelita tomaba asiento alado del conductor, esto lo hacía con el propósito de protegerlo con más facilidad en caso de un ataque.

-que día- dijo el gobernante mientras se recostaba en su asiento

-ni que lo digas-frente a él, se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio y que hace momentos había interrumpido la reunión

Los dos se quedaron mirando fija mente y no fue hasta que el vehículo estaba lo suficientemente legos que continuaron la conversación.

-tienes lo que te pedí-el primero en hablar fue el rey

-si- Finn saco de sus bolsillo derecho un collar de oro, donde en el centro se encontraba una joya verde-y tu tienes lo que me prometiste-

-está en el reino flama-

-más vale que no me mientas-

-yo nunca lo aria, dejando eso de lado, cuéntame lo que paso-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque el viaje es largo y quiero algo en que entretenerme-

-está bien-dijo el joven quien empezó a recordar lo sucedido,-pero primero dime para que quieres el collar-

-Gumball destruyo los guardianes del reino flama, y con este collar puede crear mas de sus guardianes de chicle-

-y en caso de que se inicie una guerra quieres evitar que tenga ventaja-

-si, y también por venganza-

-como te enteraste del collar-

-hay espías en su reino, quienes lo odian o le temen-

-lo espías-

-el también lo a echo, y no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, bueno cuéntame como lo conseguiste-

-será un placer-

* * *

 **aquí** **lo dejo para evitar que sea mas largo, espero que les haya gustado comenten opinen critique y ect.**


	7. Chapter 7

**aquí** **esta el capitulo 7 de mi fic, lo siento por tardarme en publicarlo y la manera cortante de presentarme en el capitulo seis es por que lo subí muy cansado ademas originalmente este y el seis iba hacer un solo capitulo pero lo corte por que era demasiado largo**

 **como siempre los personajes de hora de aventura no me pertenecen todo los personajes todos son de cartoon networt**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: El Robo

Mientras la carosa se movía despacio, al salir del dulce reino, los dos jóvenes que la ocupaban se mantenían callados para mantener su plática, fuera de los oídos de extraños, quienes podrían complicar lo todo. Una vez fuera de los terrenos del Dulce Reino, los dos empezaron su plática en donde la dejaron.

-Me vas a decir, ¿cómo lo conseguisteis?-el primero en romper el silencio fue el actual Rey del Reino Flama-O, me vas a dejar en suspenso-

-No, solo que es algo larga la historia y no sé por dónde empezar-Finn recordaba todo lo sucedido, pensando en cómo iniciar su relato, hasta que decidió empezar, por como llego al Dulce Reino-Bueno, recuerdo que hoy en la mañana me llamasteis, para robar el artefacto. Cuando tuve los de talles fui de inmediato al Dulce Reino y…-

Era una mañana soleada en el Dulce Reino, un joven humano se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad ella de dulce, hasta entrar a una taberna de mala muerte. En esta, los dulces que la frecuentaban, no lucían nada amigables. El joven no se vio intimidado por los lúgubres habitantes, dirigiéndose a la barra de la cantina, el dueño se le acercó para tomar su pedido.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pedir, señor?-el cantinero y los demás clientes no les agradaba la presencia del joven, ya que podría ser un intento de guardia, que cerraría el lugar en un, dos por tres.

-Dame lo más fuerte que tengas-pidió el joven sin darle importancia a las miradas de los demás clientes, el cantinero no esperaba esto, tras un momento le trajo lo que podría pasar por un veneno de forma literal, Finn empezó a tomar el raro menjurje sin afectarle en lo más absoluto. Uno de los clientes más fornidos del bar se le acercó con la intensión de echarlo

-Oye, si no lo has notado no nos agrada los de tu tipo-

-y se podría saber qué tipo soy-

-un chico bueno, uno de los que no rompe ningún plato, de esos, ahora lárgate o muere-el gorila lanzo un ataque en dirección al joven, pero este lo esquivo, el ser se impactó contra la barra de bebida, se levantó y al dar la vuelta para atacarlo de nuevo.

Pero de un momento a otro sintió un horrible dolor proveniente de su brazo derecho, fijo su mirada en este para su sorpresa todo su brazo había desaparecido, este se encontraba en el suelo volteo su mirada al joven quien en una mano traía su espada roja, mientras que con la otra sostenía la bebida, el fornido estaba bastante molesto, con la mano que le quedaba arremetió contra el joven, este lo esquivo al mismo tiempo que le regresaba el golpe. El ataque del mercenario mando a volar al cliente que se estrelló con otros dos. En cuestión de segundos la taberna se había convertido en un campo de guerra, todos los presentes se encontraban peleando, el cantinero busco con la mirada al joven que provoco todo esto, lo único que encontró fue un vaso completamente vacío con una pequeña bolsa con oro suficiente como para pagar un nuevo local

-Maldito bastardo-rio entre dientes con lo que tenía podría repáralo o en este caso mejorarlo, el pensó que debería agradecerle la próxima vez que lo viera.

Finn estaba caminado por el Dulce Reino gracias a su distracción en la cantina, varios de los guardias estaban distraídos intentando calmar la situación, pero todavía habían varios por todo en reino, por suerte los guardias del dulce reino son realmente lentos de pensamiento, solo tuvo que crear pequeñas emergencias, como darles a unos niños latas de pintura para que molestaran a la gente o como pagarles a dulces personas para reportar casos falsos. Varios de los oficiales estaban distraídos lo que le permitió entrar en la segunda fase

Estaba enfrente de la entrada de la estación de los guardias bananas, toco la puerta principal,

-¿Quién es?-

-El de las pizzas-fue lo único que contesto con suerte esto banana guardias serán igual de idiotas que los que conocía

-Ya era hora-Finn no podía creer lo fácil que era-Tiene queso extra

-Si-

-Espera, ahorita te abro-solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un banana guardia joven –Oye y la piz…-no pudo terminar, ya que Finn lo ataco inmovilizándolo del cuello

-Ahora me escucharas- los ojos de Finn se volvieron completamente negros sin iris, sin pupila solo era oscuridad y en el centro de estos una luz azul, como estrella en un cielo nocturno. Los ojos del joven banana guardia se volvieron completamente blancos, ojos que reflejaban una falta de voluntad –Perfecto, ahora esto es lo que aras-dijo esto mientras sus propios ojos regresaban a la normalidad

El joven banana entro en las oficinas, con cada paso recordaba las instrucciones que le habían ordenado ejecutar. Se detuvo enfrente de la sala de vigilancia, entro en esta y empezó a destrozar el equipo terminado el trabajo salió en dirección a la computadora central, aquella que controlaba toda la seguridad del dulce reino, entrar fue fácil ya que al ser el único en toda la estación se le permitió un acezo total, al estar frente de la maquina coloco lo que parecía un pequeño aparato, este empezó a emitir un sonido lo que fue la señal para que se retirara de la habitación, una vez fuera de esta el guardia callo desmayado en el corredor, mientras el pequeño aparato exploto destruyendo la computadora y con esto todo sistema de seguridad del dulce reino alarmas, sensores de movimiento todo reducido a cenizas.

En estos momentos Finn no tenía ningún obstáculo que lo detuviera. Se dirigió al castillo, una vez enfrente solo tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar, la puerta principal quedo descartada por el simple hecho que era un muy vigilado, las ventanas estaban todas cerradas, pero no era un problema solo tenía que hacer mano de sus habilidades se acercó a la ventana menos vigilada y a la vez mas apartada de todas en esta solo una cadena con candado era lo que evitaba la entrada a intrusos, el humano congelo el candado destruyéndolo, entro al palacio mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

El joven se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del palacio encontrar lo que buscaba sería difícil para cualquiera pero no para el joven quien se movía de tal manera que parecía conocer a fondo el palacio.

-Lo más seguro es que lo guarde en su habitación-se decía a si mismo

En el camino no tuvo mucho problema solo uno que otro evento como que casi lo descubren por no prestar atención al ambiente pero fuera de eso no paso a mayores. Una vez en la habitación del dulce príncipe empezó a buscar el collar que era la misión principal, encontrarlo y entregarlo pero saber en dónde lo escondió ese era el problema, después de haber revisado todo rincón, Finn arto de buscar decidió usar una de sus habilidades, la temperatura de la habitación decencia con rapidez mientras que el joven permanecía en el centro gracias a esto podía ver de una manera distinta, no había nada que no pudiera ver de esta manera.

-Ya lo encontré- Finn se dirigió al armario, jalo la parte trasera de este que era un fondo falso detrás de este se encontraba una caja fuerte-No sería buena idea destruirla-

Solo tardo un par de minutos para abrir aquella caga fuerte, una vez obtenido el collar de oro que en el centro una esmeralda, el joven de uno de sus bolsillos saco una réplica perfecta de este y lo coloco en la caja fuerte serrándola, en cuestión de minutos regreso la habitación a como la había encontrado. Ya terminado el trabajo Finn tomo unas cuantas joyas para simular el robo de algo de mucho más valor.

El humano se retiraba cuando de repente fue atacado, por suerte fue más rápido y logro esquivarlo, una vez fuera de peligro volteo para ver a su atacante, este era un Chiclo Bot

-Atacar por la espalda no es honorable-dijo Finn con un tono de confianza en su voz

-Ni robar lo es-la voz de robot era apagada sin emoción alguna

-Tengo que comer, no-

-Devuelve lo que robasteis, y solo te arrestare-

-¿Y si, no?-

-Aquí y ahora termina tu vida-

-Me gustaría verlo-el robot se lanzó al ataque del humano, el joven esquivaba cada ataque a pesar de que era fácil esquívalo, tenía que detenerlo para evitar llamar bastante la atención. Después de haber esquivado la última estocada, retrocedió lo suficiente para mantenerse a salvó –Eres bastante bueno, pero esto termina ahora- Finn levanto su mano derecha en dirección de su rival y de esta salió un rayo, el robot no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en cuestión de segundos se había congelado

El joven vio al guardia congelado, lamentándose no poder tener una pelea justa, pero no podía entretenerse. Se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse, una vez que su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta fue cuando oyó sonidos tras esta, el sonido era distante pero a cada minuto este aumentaba. Eran los guardias que venían a arrestarlo, no podía salir por la puerta tenía que encontrar otra salida, Finn miro por todos lados en busca de una solución y lo único que encontró fue una ventana, se acercó para inspeccionarla esta se encontraba en los últimos pisos del dulce reino, bajar por esta era imposible pero enfrente de esta se encontraba una torre de menor altura, estaba demasiado legos pero con suerte al cansaría a caer en el techo de esta.

-Bueno lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte- Finn se alegó lo más que pudo de la ventana, una vez en el otro extremo de la habitación el joven empezó a correr en cuestión de segundos había saltado por la ventana, el estar en medio vuelo se dio que no al cansaría a llegar, y al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que se estrellaría contra una ventana.

Al entrar rodo por el piso para en seguida levantarse, miro a su alrededor encontrando a varios gobernantes, mercenarios, asesinos y solo su mirada se detuvo por pocos segundos al encontrar a Fionna y Marshall Lee.

-…bueno eso fue lo que pasó-dijo el joven humano después de terminar de contar su relato al gobernante del reino del fuego

-Esperaba algo más emocionante-

-Lamento no poder cumplir con sus expectativas majestad, pero quería evitar hacer el mayor escándalo posible-

-Y lo de la intromisión en la reunión, no era hacer un escándalo-

-no te preocupes por eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que intentara evitar que lo sucedido en la reunión sea silenciado, no querrá que su reputación sea manchada además estoy seguro que te reirías por dentro-

-Si, tal vez debería agradecerte por eso- dijo el rey flama mientras sonreía al recordar ese suceso que no tenía mucho en haber ocurrido -su cara no tenía precio-

-Míralo como un extra-

-Bueno ya casi llegamos-

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna mientras la carrosa se movía en lo que restaba del viaje, Finn miraba por la ventana de carruaje el paisaje ase horas había cambiado de un gran bosque a un terreno de fuego con un calor intenso, pero gracias al que el controlaba magia invernal no podía sentir nada de calor. Una vez terminado el recorrido ambos jóvenes salieron del vehículo, el príncipe fue el primero en entrar al palacio de fuego seguido por Finn, ambos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

-Seguro que tienes lo que prometiste-fue el joven humano quien rompió el silencio que había estado presente desde hace un buen rato

-Si, solo sígame a la sala del trono-

Una vez en esta el rey camino hasta su trono para sentarse, con una mano llamo a un sirviente que traía un objeto en vuelto en una manta roja con el emblema de la familia real del reino de fuego

-Como lo prometí, aquí está tu recompensa- Finn camino hasta estar frente al sirviente, tomando en sus manos el objeto que este llevaba con una mano lo sostenía y con la otra quito el manto real, encontrando una espada de un filo azul zafiro con una forma serpenteante en mango era de cuero de negro y el pomo del arma tenía una forma de la cabeza de una serpiente que en mandíbulas tenía una esfera rojiza como la sangre- La espada más fuerte que se puede fabricar en el reino de fuego o en el mundo, una espada de diamante azul con cuero de dragón en el mango dela arma para mayor comodidad y el Ruby que se encuentra incrustado en el arma te permitirá controlar el fuego a tu voluntad-

-Sorprendente, si que es un arma hermosa- menciono el humano mientras miraba el arma desde cada ángulo posible-Pero seguro que es el arma más fuerte que puede fabricar tu reino-

-nunca dudes de las armas del reino de fuego, nosotros fabricamos las mejores espadas y metales en toda la tierra de AAA-

-eso espero-

-Ahora entrégame el collar- Finn le lanzo el collar que fue atrapado por el jovernante

-Dime algo antes de que te marches-Finn dejó de mirar el arma y le presto atención al gobernante del reino de fuego –Si ya tienes dos armas y una de ellas es de sangre de demonio, ¿para que necesitas esta arma?-

-La necesito por que dudo que cualquiera de estas armas pueda cumplir su objetivo,-

\- Y ¿ese es?-

-Vengarme- dijo el joven humano quien en su rostro se refregó un odio que podría matar si fuera posible

-Debería de preocuparme por eso- dijo el joven gobernante que por un momento sintió miedo del humano

-No, mientras no se interponga en mi camino su alteza-

-Espero que puedas cumplir tu objetivo-

-Gracias, y espero hacer negocios con usted en otro momento-

-Igual yo, y espero que la próxima vez podamos charlar más a gusto-

-Con su permiso, me retiro- dijo Finn mientras hacia una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación, dejando al joven rey solo con en el sirviente que había traído el arma

-¿Cree que podemos confiar en él, majestad?-pregunto el mayordomo de fuego

-Si, solo que…- después de pensarlo el joven rey decidió cambiar la repuesta-hay algo que me inquieta, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación-

-Como usted diga, majestad-

-retírate, necesito pensar-

-Como usted ordene-

* * *

 **aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, antes que se me olvide los capítulos pueden tardar mas o igual por el simple echo de que estoy trabajando en dos historias aparte, si quieren saber cuales pasen y léanlas, espero que comenten como les pareció el capitulo de hoy , critique si quieren para que pueda mejora y traerles mejor calidad en estos fic, hasta la próxima**

 **-p.d- lo siento si este capitulo fue corto en comparación de los otros**


	8. Chapter 8

**después** **de unas vacaciones (forzosas ya que mi compu paso a mejor vida ) e vuelto junto con el capitulo 8 espero que lo disfruten ya que es el capitulo mas largo creo, de los que e escrito hasta ahora**

 **bueno como sea como saben y siempre lo repito hora de aventura no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Cartoon Netword**

* * *

Capítulo 8.-Encuerto

Finn entro en su casa, una pequeña cabaña no era grande pero si era bastante acogedora, el chico solo tenía pocos muebles, camino hasta una de las pocas habitaciones de la casa, esta era la habitación donde dormía el joven, se acercó al centro de esta y comenzó a mover unas cuantas tablas del suelo, debajo de estas se encontraba un cofre sellado con un candado, de su bolsillo saco una llave de plata con esta abrió el cofre en este se encontraba un sombrero de oso blanco bastante destruido un violín roto y barias cosas más, Finn guardo el arma entregada por el rey flama, envuelta en el manto del reino fuego en el cofre, tras haber guardado el arma y cerrar el cofre lo oculto. Finn se acostó en su cama en espera del sueño, pero eran pocas los días donde podía dormir tranquilo sin ser atormentado por horribles pesadillas, sabiendo lo que podría pasar si no se volvía más fuerte, el levanto su mano a su vista él estaba temblando no de frio sino de miedo, el mercenario se levantó y de un pequeño escritorio tomo un frasco lo abrió y se llevó unas pocas pastillas a la boca para calmarse, al parecer seria otro día en el que no podría dormir.

Fionna se levantó de su cama ella no pudo dormir bien por lo sucedido en la reunión de ayer, tenía que capturar al humano antes de que se convirtiera en una amenaza, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era malo, pero como campeona del Dulce Reino no podía desobedecer a la orden de su gobernante, Fionna bajó a la sala donde encontró a su hermana preparando el desayuno

-¿Qué haces Cake?-pregunto la joven quien estaba sorprendida, por que su hermana se encontraba en la casa del árbol sabiendo que se había mudado hace días con su esposo

-No vez, preparándote la comida-dijo la gata como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Además no sabes cocinar y me sorprende que esta casa no se haiga quemado aun-

-Que graciosa, pero gracias-ambas comían en un silencio un poco incómodo, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada, Cake noto lo distraída que estaba su hermana

-¿Qué pasa, puedes decirme?-pregunto la gata al no poder soportar el silencio, la joven solo soltó un suspiro

Tras haberle contado todo lo sucedido el día de ayer, Cake no dijo nada después de eso, ella pensaba lo sucedido tal vez el joven tenía una explicación para todo lo que hiso

-Y qué opinas Cake-

-En que tal vez él tenga una explicación para todo lo que hiso-

-Eso espero-dijo la joven casi como un susurro

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya, adiós hermana-

-Adiós, cuídate-

Ambas se despidieron, Cake se había marchado dejando sola a Fionna. Ella recordaba la promesa de encontrarse con el joven mercenario ese día pero podía confiar en él, tal Vez no pero era su única pista para saber más sobre ella y los humanos, tras meditarlo salió de la casa en dirección al bosque dudaba que él siquiera se presentara pero por alguna razón sabía que tenía que ir. Camino durante media hora sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el lugar, miro a su alrededor buscándolo pero no estaba.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en el-dijo Fionna con un deje de ira en su voz

-No podías confiar en quien-giro la mirada en dirección hacia la voz no encontró a nadie, pero al mirar a riba pudo ver al joven en una rama de árbol, que solo mostraba una sonrisa

-Creí que correrías después de lo que hicisteis-dijo la joven al notar la falta de preocupación en el mercenario

-No le tengo miedo al chicloso, además tenía una promesa que cumplir-dijo a la vez que saltaba del árbol para aterrizar en el suelo

-Me alegra pero…- se interrumpió, no podía creer que él estuviera presente cumplió su promesa pero aun así tenía que arréstalo-…tengo que arrestarte-Finn no se inmuto en absoluto, solo se quedó parado mostrando una sonrisa, como sabiendo que eso iba a suceder

-Puedes intentarlo-dijo eso mientras posaba su mano en la empuñadura de su espada de sangre de demonio- O me acompañas, tengo una misión y quiero evitar batallas innecesarias-la chica sele quedo mirando unos segundos antes de responder

-Está bien, pero después te voy a arrestar-dijo Fionna en forma de promesa

-No será tan fácil-contesto mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar por el bosque

-Pudo preguntarte algo-Fionna no espero mucho para iniciar su interrogatorio

-Sino mal recuerdo para eso nos reunimos no-contesto el joven que iba enfrente caminado, sin molestarse en verla

-¿De dónde bienes?-fue la primera pregunta

-De bastante legos-

-Nada más vas a decir eso-

-Aunque te dijera, el lugar exacto, dudo que lo conocieras, además es un tema del que no me gusta hablar-dijo el joven de una manera secante, dando a entender que aunque preguntara no contestaría esa pregunta

-Dime ¿conoces más humanos?-dijo la joven esperando no incomodarlo con esta pregunta

-Eh conocido a ciborgs mitad humanos y mitad maquinas, a vampiros que alguna vez lo fueron, pero si te refieres a humanos puros solo e vistos dos aparte de mi-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto la joven emocionada

-Tú y mi padre-dijo el joven sin darle importancia

-¿Ti enes familia?- dijo la joven guerrera con bastante curiosidad

\- Él no es mi familia- contesto el mercenario de una marera muy cortante y con un poco de ira por lo que dijo la joven

-¿Qué le paso?-Fionna estaba bastante interesada en la respuesta

Finn se detuvo en seco su mirada cambio de una seria una en la que se podía reflejar tristeza una bastante profunda, Fionna se arrepintió por lo dicho. La tristeza no duro mucho el joven aparto esos recuerdos tan rápido como aparecieron, reanudo la marcha el joven mercenario sin darle mucha importancia, la joven decidió no preguntar más por el momento.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse enfrente de una gran caverna

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-fue la joven que por el momento no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-Venimos a matar a una criatura, que se encuentra en esta cueva-respondió el joven

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque esa criatura ha atacado las aldeas cercanas, destruyendo las cosechas y matando al ganado y algunos ciudadanos incluso ha matado a uno que otro niño, que tuvo la mala suerte no entrar a casa lo más rápido que pudo- esto dejo paralizada a la joven humana, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que en ninguno de los reinos a los que serbia le habían dicho de semejante criatura pero estaba feliz de que al menos uno le importaban los demás

-Entonces vienes ayudarlos o me equivoco-dijo Fionna con una sonrisa, ella sabía que él no era malo y aquí estaba la prueba que necesitaba

-Soy un mercenario no vengo a ayudarlos-esto confundió a la joven hasta que recordó lo que hacen los mercenarios, trabajos a cambio de dinero

-¿Entonces a que vienes?-se preguntó la joven-O cuanto fue que te pagaron, para eliminar lo-

-No me pagaron nada-esto significaba que si los quería ayudar, fue lo que pensó la joven-vine porque esa criatura tiene algo que quiero-

-¿Y eso es?-pregunto Fionna que aún no le creía, que solo fuera eso

-Una gema que tiene incrustada en la frente-dijo le Mercenario, mientras se refregaba en su rostro una seriedad tan fría que podría congelar si esta pudiera-Bueno, será mejor que acabemos con esto antes de que vuelva a salir de casería-

-Tienes razón-Fionna entro corriendo a la caverna, dejando a un Finn impresionado por su actitud positiva

-Tal vez esta chica sea un problema-dijo el joven mientras posaba su mano en la empuñadura de su arma de sangre demoniaca

-No pensaras hacerle algo, o me equivoco-Finn volteo para ver de quien era la voz, encontrado a un perro de pelaje anaranjado

-Jake-dijo el humano sin darle importancia a lo las palabras de su hermano-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Nada solo evito que hagas alguna estupidez-

-Ella podría ser una amenaza para mis planes futuros-

-Pero aun así no merece que la lastimes-dijo el perro tratando de hacer que su hermano

-No la voy a lastimar, solo la matare-el joven empezó a caminar en dirección a la caverna

-No lo hagas, no seas como el-esas palabras bastaron para que Finn se detuviera en la mera entrada de esta, paralizado del miedo por esas simples palabras

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso-dijo Finn con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-Finn iba a contestar pero un sonido le interrumpió, un susurro que poco a poco este crecía hasta convertirse en la voz de la joven quien regresaba a ver que el mercenario no la siguió

-Finn, ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque no me seguiste?-pregunto la joven, a la vez que el chico miraba hacia atrás sin encontrar nada

-Nada, solo creí ver algo- contesto el joven quien soltó la empuñadura de su arma, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cueva

Una vez dentro de la caverna, la oscuridad los envolvía incapaces de ver más allá de su nariz

-Oye espérame un momento-dijo la joven, quien empezó a buscar en su mochila-Ha, lo encontré-

-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto el joven que no podía ver por las sombras, pero esto no era un problema para el joven, que se podía guiar por sus otras sentidos

-Esto-al momento una luz apareció segando al joven por unos momentos, una vez que su mirada se acostumbro pudo ver a la chica que estaba sosteniendo una pequeña flama que iluminaba la mayor parte del túnel, Finn al ver un poco mejor pudo observar que el fuego levitaba en su mano además de que ella portaba un aniño dorado con grabados de plata y un rubí que lo adornaba

-Un anillo mágico-dijo el joven al entender la situación

-No eres el único que puede usar magia, yo puedo dominar las cinco magias elementales-dijo Fionna con mucho orgullo en sus palabras -¿Cuántas puedes controlar tú?-

-Solo la de hielo y un poco de magia oscura, fuera de eso no le veo la necesidad de aprender las cinco magias elementales-

-Mimo deberías saber la magia de agua y viento para poder controlar la sub magia de hielo- dijo Finna que no podía creer que solo conociera esa dos-Además no la magia negra estaba prohibida-

-Si lo está-contesto el mercenario sin darle importancia al hecho de controlar ese poder

-Entonces ¿porque la practicas?-

-Porque tanta importancia en todo esto. Si utilizo la magia negra, no lo hago por querer sino para controlar y entender, además esto no debería importarte-Finn reanudo su caminata seguida por la joven

-Y qué hay de la magia de hielo, no deberías saber primero las magias que le dan origen-

-Hay bastantes cosas sobre la magia que muchos ignoran-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-La primera es que no se necesitan artefactos mágicos para realizarla, en pocas palabras no necesitas túnicas, anillos, bastones y de más objetos para utilizar los poderes-

-Si fuera cierto, y no fueran necesarios entonces porque son utilizados-

-Facilitan utilizar la magia ya que cualquiera puede aprender con estos, pero si decides aprender a usar magia sin estos, todo será más complicado ya que se necesita un entrenamiento muy duro entre cuerpo y mente para utilizarlo-

-Si es más fácil usar magia con los artefactos, entonces no entiendo porque alguien quería aprender del modo difícil-

-Tienes razón, pero aprender de ese modo quita una gran debilidad de los magos-

-¿Y esa es?-

-El mismo artefacto, sin este el mago esta indefenso y es fácil eliminarlo-esto dejo pensando a la chica quien nunca lo vio de ese modo

-Ya llegamos-dijo el joven que se detuvo la instante,

Fionna no podía ver nada con un movimiento hace que la pequeña flama volara al centro iluminado toda la caverna. En el centro se encontraba una criatura de piel oscura escamada como la de un reptil, una forma de un felino pero con el tamaño de un oso, de su espalda salían barios picos de su espalda, unas garras tan afiladas que podrían cortar el acero con suma facilidad, ojos verdes como esmeralda y en la frente de este una joya verde, esta miraba a los dos seres con interés.

-Bueno, creo que es tu turno de pelear-dijo el joven a la chica

\- Espera creí que esta era tu misión-

-Si pero no quiero quedarme con toda la diversión, además debería ser fácil para ti después de todo mencionaste que podías controlar cinco magias elementales o era mentira- esto motivo a la joven para ir a pelear y demostrarle que no deberían molestarla

-Oye, maldito tu eres el que a aterrorizado a los pueblos cercanos-dijo la joven a la vez que desfundaba su espada. Pero la criatura solo rio al ver a Fionna- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Lo gracioso es que tardaste, Fionna he matado a tantos seres que me sorprende que no haigas venido antes-esto hiso enfadar a la joven, mientras la criatura empezó a mostrar unos afilados dientes

-¿Puedes hablar?-dijo la joven sorprendida

-tengo más tiempo de vida que la mayoría de los seres que habitan estas tierras-

-Si eres un ser inteligente en toses ¿por atacas a los aldeanos?-

-Porque me fascina el olor de mis victimas el sollozo que emiten mientras los devoro y las desesperación que se puede ver en su rostro-

-Esos se nota este lugar apesta a sangre-ambos figaron su vista hacia el joven quien se encontraba recargado sobre el muro de la caverna

-Vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí otro humano-digo la criatura al ver a Finn

-Mucho gusto-contesto el mercenario sin darle importancia a este

-Puedo ver que serias un mejor contrincante que la humana-

-Oye tu pelea es conmigo-fuera las palabras de Fionna mientras apuntaba su espada al ser

-Como quieras, primero te matare y después iré contra tu novio-esto sonrojo a la joven quien volteo a ver a Finn, este al parecer se quedó dormido en la misma posición que lo vio la última ves

-Él no es mi novio- dijo mientras volvía su vista a la criatura

-Basta de charlas-dijo a la vez que saltaba sobre la joven.

Esta logro esquivar el ataque por muy poco, Fionna rápido se puso a la defensiva la criatura volvió a atacar la joven bloqueaba todos los zarpazos del ser, en el último ataque Fionna logro esquivarlo mientras le devolvía el ataque pero cuando la espada toco la piel del ser esta reboto y la criatura no había sufrido ningún rasguño, ambos se separaron a tres metros de distancia uno del otro.

Fionna espeso a concentrarse y de un momento a otro su arma era rodeada por un fuerte viento, esto no sorprendo al ser que solo mostraba su sonrisa a la joven.

-No te vez sorprendido-

-He visto mejores trucos-contesto la criatura

-Que tal esto-Fionna lanzo una bola de fuego a la criatura, dándole al primer intento

Se escuchó la risa del ser resonar por toda la caverna, la criatura a pesar de estar en vuelta en el fuego abrasador no parecía importarle, la criatura corrió en dirección a la joven, ella hiso lo mismo corrió en su dirección, Fionna logro dar el primer ataque con su espada encantada, pero la criatura solo sufrió un pequeño rasguño superficial, la criatura ataco de nuevo la joven apenas pudo esquivarlo, volvió a atacar y esta vez no tuvo suerte, la joven salió volando estrellándose contra la pared.

Fionna escupió un poco de sangre, no podía creer que estaba perdiendo contra una criatura o más bien contra un asesinó de inocentes

-Toda criatura tiene un punto débil,- se escuchó la voz del joven al otro lado de la caverna, de pronto la aventurera tenía un plan

La joven corrió contra su rival a la vez que levantaba su mano izquierda lanzando bolas de fuego, el ser salió en dirección a la chica recibiendo cada uno de los ataques de esta, al estar lo suficiente cerca la aventurera lanzo una luz cegadora en contra de su rival a la vez que esquivaba todos los ataques del cegado ser, con una estocada rápida Fionna logro darle en el ojo izquierdo y salto lo más legos que pudo de la criatura quien se retorcía de dolor intentando quitarse la espada que se mantenía incrustada, hasta que dejó de moverse, Fionna se acercó al cuerpo de la criatura para sacar su espada, una vez devuelta a su dueña la joven volteo a ver a su acompañante, pero un sonido la hiso girarse vio a la criatura levantarse del suelo y con un rápido movimiento el ser ataco, mando a volar a la joven, está al intentar levantase sintió un fuerte ardor en su abdomen llevo su mano a lugar del origen y pudo ver su mano llena de sangre. Los pasos de la criatura se escuchaba cada vez más cerca Fionna pudo ver al ser acercándose y se detuvo al estar a un metro de distancia.

-Miren la gran Fionna al borde de la muerte que patético, pero debo admitir que fue divertido- dijo la criatura al ver con su único ojo que le quedaba el estado de la joven-Unas últimas palabras-

-…-Fionna no decía nada, no le daría la satisfacción que él quería. Poco a poco la flama que iluminaba la caverna se iba apagando, se iba al igual que su energía y su vida

-Bueno, adiós-la criatura levanto sus garras para acabar con ella-Sabes algo cuando acabe contigo iré contra los aldeanos de esos malditos pueblos y sabes la mejor parte, tu no estarás para protegerlos-

De repente un gran bloque de hielo negro salió del piso atravesando al ser en por el pecho y saliendo por la espada de este

-No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir- Fionna figo su mirada en el joven que la acababa de salvarla, era el joven Finn pero este lucia diferente, sus ojos eran negros y con su iris azul que brillaba como estrella, alrededor de los ojos se marcaban las venas de la sangre con un color negro que se marcaba por una pálida piel y su cabello era más claro como si hubiera perdido parte del color.

Fionna parpadeo y al abrir las ojos parecía el mismo joven solo los ojos permanecían igual con un segundo parpadeo pudo ver al joven como antes de entrar en el combate.

El joven camino hasta la chica para ver la gravedad de la herida

-No te muevas-

-Ya lo tenía,-dijo la joven

-Si lo tenías, cuando le clavaste la espada en el ojo si la hubieras enterrado más no tendría que haber intervenido-dijo el joven mientras que buscaba algo en su mochila-La próxima vez no te confíes-

-¿Cómo tu magia pudo dañarlo y la mía no?-pregunto la joven quien miraba el bloque negro de hielo, por el cual la sangre de la criatura ya empezaba a resbalar

-Tal vez porque la mía es sub magia, combinación de dos magias-esto no convencía a la joven ya que había algo que no le agradaba de ese poder- aquí esta- Finn saco de su mochila un frasco que abrió y empezó a derramar el líquido que contenía sobre la herida de la joven, al poco momento ella estaba completa mente bien-Como te sientes-

-Un poco mejor, dime eran lágrimas de ciclope –pregunto la joven quien se apoyó en el joven para levantarse, ya que a pesar de estar curada las lágrimas de ciclope no recuperaban la energía perdida

-SÍ y ahora a tomar lo que vine a buscar- el joven desfundo su espada blanca y la clavó su espada en la frente del ser y utilizándola como palanca arranco la gema de su frente que rodo hasta los pies de Fionna, ella levanto la pequeña joya preguntándose qué valor tendría como para arriesgar la vida-Sabes tal vez deberías quedártelo, pero tomando en cuenta que utilice las ultimas lágrimas de ciclope y no son fáciles de conseguir-

-A mí no me interesa la joyería, ya tengo bastante oro y gemas en la casa del árbol-dijo la joven a la vez que le entregaba la joya al chico-Y dime ¿para que la quieres? –

-Es un secreto-dijo el mercenario mientras guardaba la pequeña gema en su mochila- A demás tenemos que irnos. Usar magia para iluminar y mantener una pelea debe ser agotador o me equivoco-

-No lo estas,-dijo la joven que con suerte se mantenía en pie-Me vendría bien una ducha bien fría-

-Bueno entonces vámonos-los dos jóvenes caminaban a la salida pero un ruido detrás de ellos hiso que se detuvieran, ambos miraron al ser que a pesar de estar empalado, seguía respirando

-No eres humano…-dijo el ser que apenas podía hablar-…o si… si… lo er… eres pero también eres… algo mas-decía entre contadamente-Dime eliminaras a todos los que sete opongan… o te alimentaras de su sufrimiento… no eres como los demás… Fionna ten cuidado…-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto la joven intrigado por las palabras de la criatura

-…soy un minino… a… comparación… del… enemigo…-

-Y quien es-

-…El ser catalizador…-dijo a la vez que miraba a Finn, Fionna no entendía lo que decía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero una bola de fuego azul Salió disparada al ser destruyendo el bloque de hielo junto con la criatura.

Fionna miro al responsable quien era Finn con los ojos negros y el iris azul brillante que en pocos segundos regreso a la normalidad

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto la joven quien estaba molesta por lo que hiso el joven

Finn no contesto y solo camino hasta la salida. La joven con un movimiento de su mano hiso que la pequeña flama que iluminaba el techo regresara a ella para después seguir al joven.

Una vez fuera Fionna seguía preguntando barias cosas que no eran de su inconveniencia

-Vamos, mínimo contéstame una pregunta-Finn harto de las preguntas de la joven se detiene y con un movimiento de su mano le confirmó que preguntara-Bueno,- Fionna tenía miles de preguntas pero solo podía preguntar una cosa

De repente Finn empezó a toser y escupir un poco de sangre

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la joven preocupada

-Sí, solo es un efecto secundario-contesto el joven como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Y a lo de contestar mi pregunta-

-dila-dijo el joven mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo

-No habías dicho que no podías controlar magia elemental-pregunto la joven

-Enserio esa es tu pregunta, una pregunta y eliges esa-contesto el joven que no podía creer que haya desperdiciado una gran oportunidad

-Lo pregunto porque no me gusta que me oculten cosas-dijo la joven fulminado a Finn con la mirada

-Y lo que paso con el príncipe flama-las palabras del joven hicieron que Fionna se sorprendiera de que el conociera ese suceso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto la chica mientras miraba al suelo

-Soy amigo del rey de fuego, además de que hecho unos trabajos para el-dijo el joven mientras miraba a su compañera- Y contestando tu pregunta, no era magia lo que utilice, sino un poder que poseo-

-No te creo, y más si eres amigo de rey flama-

-Blazer es su nombre, y si tienes razón pudo enseñarme magia de fuego pero me reúse además me pregunto porque cundo salías con el no utilizaste el encantamiento de protección de fuego-esto hiso enojar a la joven, quien intentó golpear al joven, quien lo esquivo con suma facilidad gracias al agotado estado de la chica, quien cayó al suelo-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Finn mientras le extendía su mano izquierda

-¿Por qué eres malo y después te comportas como un chico bueno?-pregunto Fionna mientras se levantaba con ayuda del joven

-Creo que es por instinto-contesto el joven con un mormullo, que apenas pudo escuchar la joven-Vámonos,-dijo el joven una vez que la aventurera estaba de pie

-SI-al primer paso la joven casi caí de nuevo, si no fuera porque el joven la detiene tomándola de la cintura

-Creo que tengo que ayudarte a llegar a tu casa-menciono Finnn mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-Puedo llegar sola-Contesto la joven quien estaba apenada por la forma en que se encontraba

-Míralo de este modo hoy me ayudasteis con lo de la criatura, que casi te mata porque yo te hice pelear contra él, mínimo me toca ayudarte ahora- Fionna lo pensó y le dolía admitir que tal vez no llegaría a su casa sin ayuda

-Está bien, pero primero suéltame-menciono mientras se apartaba del mercenario

Así los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del árbol, mientras Finn estaba preparado para ayudarla en caso de que se desmayara.

* * *

 **como siempre espero que critiquen la historia para poder mejorar pero esta vez me gustaría que comenten la historia y ademas de que si quieren pueden sugerir recomendar o incluso dar ideas a parte de que me gustaría que si la historia se vuelve predecible, monótona o aburada me avises para poder cor reguilo hasta la próxima**


	9. Chapter 9

**a qui se encuentra el capitulo nueve de este fic**

 **como saben hora de aventura no me pertenece todo es propiedad de cartoon network, pero uno que otro personajes si lo son no son muy importantes y no bale la pena mencionarlos al menos a algunos, pero sabrán quienes son con solo leer el fanfic y sin mas aquí los dejo con este capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 9.-Rey vs Mercenario

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, entre las montañas de las tierras de AAA, las sombras de los árboles se hacían presentes en el gran bosque, donde dos jóvenes caminaban. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes hablaba, a su alrededor se impuso un silencio incomodo entre los dos humanos.

-Dime ¿Por qué eres un mercenario?-pregunto la joven, intentando romper el silencio del lugar, pero no tuvo respuesta.

La joven miro en dirección a su acompañante, al verlo pudo observar la mirada perdida del joven, una mirada de nostalgia era lo que se podía ver en los ojos del humano, este no se percató de que la se había detenido hasta haberla pasado y estar unos cuantos metros legos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el mercenario al percatarse que la aventurera se había detenido

-Nada, solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué eres un mercenario?-pregunto la joven mientras reanudaba la caminata

-Hay cosas que es mejor no decir,-fue la única respuesta del joven

-¿Por qué?- la joven se estaba desesperando por la actitud de Finn

-Solo no confió en ti y en lo que puedas contar-

-Yo no le contaría a nadie-dijo la joven quien se mostraba furiosa

-Eres la campeona del dulce reino, así que debes de reportarle todo a Gumball-dijo el joven mientras posaba su mirada en Fionna-O me equivocó-la joven debía admitir que tendría que contarle al dulce príncipe todo, sola mente por el maldito juramento que hiso al dulce reino, pero que la tomaran de esa manera la molestaba como si fuera una soplona o como si fuera una más de los sirvientes sin voluntad que conocía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que se apartaba la vista del joven

-No necesito saberlo, para imaginarme lo que aras-dijo el joven mientras miraba a su alrededor, al parecer mientras hablaban el sol se había terminado de ocultar, y ahora la luna era la única presente en el cielo nocturno.-Lo siento-dijo el joven con tomo dulce y de arrepentimiento en su voz

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-dijo la joven una vez que se había calmado

-Solo que no debería desquitarme contigo, es que no me gusta hablar de eso-dijo el joven

-Por eso no me dices nada-

-Eso y que si digo más de lo necesaria tal vez tenga que eliminarte-dijo el joven mientras posaba su mano en su espada de sangre-No te preocupes no are nada-dijo el mercenaria a ver el rostro la joven, y tan rápido como puso su mano la aparto-Es mejor que continuemos, ya es de noche y tengo sueño-

-Si-dijo Fionna mientras volvía a caminar en dirección a su casa

Tras un par de horas más, ya se podía divisar la gran casa del árbol propiedad de la heroína, pero las luces de esta estaban encendidas lo que extraño a la humana, ella se había asegurado de que su casa estuviera cerrada cuando salió, esto provoco que se detuviera y tomara su arma desenfundándola, esto llamo la atención del mercenario, el miro en la dirección en que miraba Fionna.

-Parece que tienes visitas-dijo el joven al ver la casa

-Yo deje la puerta cerrada, no debería haber nadie en la casa-dijo la joven quien reanudaba la marcha

-Tal vez, algún amigo o familiar este dentro-menciono el joven mientras seguía a la aventurera

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no pienso tomar riesgos-dijo la joven a la vez que posaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta, la abrió lentamente pasando por unas cartas que estaban en el suelo, por el gran tesoro que poseían,-Quédate aquí por si algo pasa- subió por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. Finn miraba como la chica paso a la otra habitación, mientras se quedaba en el marco de la puerta.

Fionna entro y solo encontró a su hermana cocinando la comida, a Gumball y a Marshall discutiendo en la meza de la cocina

-¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar a mi casa?- pregunto la humana

-No, te preocupes hermanita, yo los deje pa…-la gata se detuvo, al ver un aparte de la blusa de su hermana destrozada y con sangre, de un momento a otro se encontraba cerca de su hermana-¿Qué te paso?¿estás bien?¿no te duele nada?-Cake preguntaba frenéticamente a su hermana.

-Estoy bien,-dijo la joven, pero esto no calmo a su hermana, la gata revisaba de pies a cabeza a la humana en busca de más heridas, la joven miraba lo preocupada de su hermana, estaba tan concentrada que no vio a los dos jóvenes que habían dejado su pelea para concentrarse en la adolecente

-Fionna ¿Qué paso?-fue la pregunta de los dos jóvenes hacia la aventurera

-En serio estoy bien, si no fuera por Finn…-

-¡¿Qué ese idiota está aquí?!-fue interrumpida por el vampiro quien se veía furioso

-Oye cálmate chupa sangre-dijo el gobernante, tratando de controlar a su amigo

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? cuando ese malnacido, lastimo a mi Fionna-

-En primera, no soy de nadie, y segunda…-dijo molesta la humana, pero no pudo terminar, ya que un ruido llamo la atención de todos

-Él está aquí- dijo el Rey vampiro pudo sentir la presencia del humano, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció.

Tras que la joven desapareció, Finn miro a su alrededor, en el suelo se encontraba barias cartas de amor de los príncipes hacia la heroína, el resto de la habitación estaba llena de oro joyas. Finn camino hacia el gran tesoro, el joven revisaba la monedas de oro y demás gemas, tomo una moneda de plata de entre todas las demás, pero tan rápido como la tomo la arrojó al resto, causando que bastante oro callera haciendo demasiado ruido.

-No me esperada eso-dijo al ver la situación que había causado, y lo irónico que era ya que el joven a robado, entrado en fortalezas sin hacer el menor ruido y ahora se podría decir que parecía un ladrón novato.

Finn sintió una presencia asesina, cerca de donde se encontraba decidió salir lo más rápido que pudo de la sala del tesoro, una vez fuera desenfundo ambas espadas, preparándose para pelear, le la puerta donde salió, apareció el actual rey vampiro.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, un débil humano-dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia el joven humano-Cuando acabe contigo me quedare esa deliciosa arma de sangre-Finn al ver quien era su oponente decidió guardar su Katana y pelear solo con su espada blanca

-Antes que te rompa tu maldita cara,- dijo a la vez que se ponía en defensiva-Dime ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-

-El problema es que lastimaste a mi chica-dijo el vampiro a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban negros y su pupila brillaba de un intenso carmesí-Voy a tomar toda tu sangre-

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- dijo el humano.

El rey vampiro corrió hacia el joven, mientras sus uñas se transformaban en garras tan filosas como una espada, intento cortar al joven mercenario pero cada ataque era desviado o bloqueado, los ataques se intensificaban a cada momento, Finn salto hacia atrás para evitar el último ataque de su enemigo.

-Deja de huir, cobarde-dijo el vampiro, sin embargo el humano no dijo nada

El vampiro decidió reanudar su ataque, corriendo en la dirección de su rival, Finn en lugar de esperar a su rival, el también se lanzó al combate, el humano volvió a esquivar el ataque de su rival, concentro su magia de hielo en su puño izquierdo congelándolo como guante, el primer ataque que se dio en la batalla fue el del joven humano quien mando a volar por un par de metros, por su puño de hielo.

Finn mostraba una sonrisa de confianza algo que no agrado a su rival, el vampiro decidió terminar de una vez este combate, en cuestión de segundos el rey se trasformó en lo que parecía ser un murciélago gigante, de grandes colmillos, alas negras como la noche, brazos grandes que terminaban en garras, la criatura se arrojó contra el mercenario, el joven salto para esquivar el ataque y a la vez abordar a su enemigo, el rey volva frenéticamente para liberarse de agarre de Finn, este golpeaba la espalda de murciélago con su guantelete de hielo. Con un golpe fuerte derribo a Marshall quien fue a estrellarse contra unos árboles, el joven humano salto de la criatura antes de que esto sucediera, aterrizando en el piso con brusquedad.

Finn se levantó con dificultad del piso, mirando hacia donde su rival se estrelló, varios de las arboles estaban cortados a la mitad o arrancados desde las raíces. De repente se escuchó un ruido extraño, Finn apenas pudo esquivar un rayo eléctrico que fue disparado a sus espaldas.

-Por mí autoridad, como gobernante del dulce reino, quedas arrestado-dijo Gumball quien era el ataque al humano, con ayuda de un arma parecida a un revolver, pero este tenía varios tubos y luces extra-Acompáñame sin intentar nada, o si no-dijo apuntando el arma al joven

-Ya basta-dijo la humana quien desde hace rato, estaba observando la pelea desde el comienzo, pero por lo que veía no podía detenerla-Dejen esa tonterías-

-Lo siento Fionna pero él es peligroso-menciono el gobernante sin quitarle los ojos de encima al mercenario-Te rindes de manera pacífica, o prefieres que te lleve a la fuerza-

El humano ignoraba al gobernante, parecía que estaba más interesado en la luna llena que en su nuevo rival, tanto era asi que su espada blanca estaba guardada en su funda, esto enfureció al joven gobernante. Disparo el arma para demostrad que no estaba jugando, pero el humano lo esquivo con total facilidad, Gumball estaba preparado para disparar de nuevo, al mismo tiempo Finn empezó acorre hacia su rival, el príncipe disparo pero el joven desvió el ataque utilizando un rayo de hielo con su mano derecha ya que la izquierda seguía con el guantelete de hielo, provocando una nube de polvo, dejando que él se ocultara más fácil. Gumball lo buscaba forzando la vista más de lo necesario pero ni así podía verlo.

-creo que gane-Gumball dio media vuelta al escuchar la vos del joven detrás de él, pero en cuestión de segundos lo congelaron, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o defenderse.

El polvo se dispersó mostrando al joven humano y al gobernante de dulce reino, este último congelado y con una expresión de asombro de su parte. Fionna y Cake no sabían si ayudar al joven o detenerlo, ya que al parecer no tenía problemas al pelear.

Finn volteo a ver a las chicas, que no habían intervenido en ninguna de las paleas, el joven iba a hablar, pero antes de que digiera algo fue atacado otra vez por el vampiro, con sus garras quien estaba listo para continuar con la pelea, por suerte pudo bloquear el ataque con el guantelete, pero la parte de brazo quedo destrozada, y parte de las garras del vampiro llegaron a la piel de humano provocando cuatro cicatrices de las cuales emanaba sangre fresca. Desenfundo su espada blanca para bloquear el siguiente ataque.

El vampiro atacaba frenéticamente sin importarle descuidar su defensa, el humano cada vez que podía realizaba una estocada dándole a Marshall, sin llegar a matarlo solo buscaba cansarlo, Finn logro darle un golpe con lo que quedaba del guante de hielo haciendo que se alegara de él.

-Ya basta los dos-dijo Fionna mientras se interponía en medio de los dos jovenes para evitar que la pelea continuara

-Fionna no interfieras,-dijo Marshall, sin ocultar sus garras o sus ojos negros con el iris rojo- voy a acabar con ese maldito, por lo que te hiso-

-¡Él no me hiso nada!-dijo Fionna furiosa con joven

-¿De qué hablas? y esa sangre en tu blusa-contesto el vampiro

-Esto fue por un descuido mío, y si no fuera por él tal vez no hubiera regresado-el vampiro estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba por parte de la humana-Y tú que tienes que decir en tu defensa-ahora la joven se dirigía al mercenario

-Yo solo, me defendía- fue lo único que dijo el joven mientras mostraba su sonrisa, dando a en tender que no se arrepentía de pelear contra el vampiro

-Entonces, porque no dijisteis nada-dijo el vampiro

-Me hubieras creído- dijo el joven-además es más divertido golpearte-

-Maldito-dijo entre dientes Marshall, casi como un susurro-Yo hubiera ganado para que lo sepas-Marshall intento provocar a Finn haciéndolo que dar menos, pero el humano solo mostraba una mirada de confianza en su rostro

Finn miraba a Fionna, después a Marshall, Cake y el dulce príncipe que a un seguía congelado, sin poder contenerse empezó a reír, sin saber por qué o del que se reía, pero le parecía gracioso toda esta situación. Marshall al pensar que se estaba burlando de lo último que dijo, no aguanto más y se lanzó al ataque.

Finn al percatarse de esto decidió terminar con esto de una vez por todas, sus ojos cambiaron a un negro como la noche y el iris se intensifico brillando como una estrella azul en ese negro oscuro, el hielo de su mano izquierda que alguna vez fue un guantelete se tornó negro. El vampiro estaba acercándose más a cada momento evitando a Fionna que estaba intentando detenerlo, pero al estar lo suficiente cerca recibió el golpe del humano con el hielo negro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo que quedaba de hielo se rompió y dejo noqueado al vampiro.

La humana y su hermana al ver esto corrieron para estar al lado del vampiro.

-¡Casi lo matas!-dijo la joven furiosa

-Ya está muerto- dijo el joven coya mirada regreso a la normalidad- Además para acabar con un vampiro se necesita más que fuerza, y aparte él fue el primero en atacar-

-Tal vez sino te hubieras reído de el-dijo la joven si quitar la vista del su amigo

-No me reí de él exactamente, solo me pareció gracioso toda esta situación, me traía recuerdos-dijo el joven mientras enfundaba su espada-Además deberías controlar mejor a tu novio-

-Él no es mi novio-contesto la joven mientras posaba su mano en la empuñadura de su espada-Dime porque no debería entregarte al dulce reino-

-Porque no tienes las fuerzas para detenerme, y si fuera necesario podría acabar con todos los presentes-dijo a la vez que de su mano hacia aparecer una pequeño fuego azul, Cake estaba preparada para pelear si fuera necesario, pero antes de que pasara a mayores el fuego azul desapareció-Mete al cara de chicle a la bañera y deja el agua caliente para que se descongele, y a lo que se refiera a tu novio ponlo debajo de las sombras no se despertara hasta mañana, y sería un problema que estuviera bajo el sol-

-No te muevas-dijo la joven desenfundando su arma

-Creo que tienes mejores asuntos que arrestarme,- dijo a la vez que miraba a sus dos oponentes caídos-Pero si quieres me encargo de ustedes-con esto dicho el joven dio un chasquido y todo se convirtió en oscuridad, no una nocturna como la noche, sino una oscuridad total que lo en volvía todo y congelaba el alma en cuestión de segundos y antes de que pudieran hacer algo las dos heroínas de todo AAA quedaron noqueadas.

Fionna abrió los ojos con dificultad, miro a su alrededor, encontrándose en la sala de la casa del árbol recostada en el sofá grande, miro buscando a sus amigos, encontró a Cake dormida en el sillón individual, a Marshall lo encontró en la cocina comiendo el rojo a las manzanas, Gumball cerca de la estufa en una silla cubierto con una manta los pies en una cubeta llena de lo que parecía agua hirviendo, pero aun así temblaba del frio.

-Al parecer ya despertaste-dijo una vos quien Fionna pudo identificar como la sirvienta del dulce reino Mentita, esta acababa de bajar con algunas mantas para las aventureras-No te esfuerce mucho-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo la joven mientras aceptaba la manta-¿Qué horas son?-

-Son como las tres de la mañana-dijo la sirvienta mientras tapaba a la gata

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la joven

-No se tu… ¡Achu!..-Gumball no podía terminar la frase por sus estornudos-…dinos-

-Ni siquiera yo sé lo que paso-dijo la joven quien no sabía cómo la había noqueado, ya que aún lo entendía del todo las habilidades del joven

-Entonces, no hay que mencionarlo-dijo Marsahll molesto por que no quería recordar como perdió en la pelea.-Ahora que lo pienso, como es que sabias que estábamos en problemas-la pregunta fue dirigida a la sirvienta.

-No lo sabía, recibí una llamada de alguien pidiéndome que viniera-dijo la sirvienta Mentita

-¿Y porque viniste, pudo ser una trampa?-dijo la humana mientras pensaba quien podría ser la persona de la llamada

-No lo sé, pero lo que les puedo decir es que provino de esta casa-

-Puedes decirnos algo mas-dijo Marshall esperando que el joven hubiera dejado una pista de dónde encontrarlo, para pedir una revancha.

-No-esto desilusiono al rey vampiro-Espera, sí hay algo, casi se me olvida. Gumball acaba de llegar esta carta de la ciudad de los magos-dijo Mentita mientras le entregaba la carta a su gobernante

Gumball leyó la carta, tras unos cuantos minutos la arrugo y la lanzo al suelo, Fionna intrigada por lo que podría decir se levantó del suelo, lo leyó. Era una carta de solicitud de ayuda por parte de la reina de los magos

-Vas ayudarlos-dijo Fionna al terminar de leer

-No,-fue lo único que dijo le príncipe

-¿Por qué?-el príncipe no dijo nada-si no los vas a ayudar, yo si-

-Has lo que quieras-menciono el joven gobernante-Yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender-

-¿Cómo?-

-Llevar arrestar a ese mercenario-

-Tiene razón-todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo el vampiro, era la primera vez que los dos jóvenes estaban de acuerdo en algo-Ese Idiota es muy peligroso como para no hacer nada-

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo ayudare a la ciudad de los magos-dijo la joven mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto y dormir ya que mañana tendría mucho que hacer.

Eran las cuatro y dieciséis de la mañana cuando un joven, entro en lo que era un burdel, a las afueras del bosque del sombrío, el lugar se podía observar que el local estaba abarrotado. El joven camino hasta estar enfrente de una ninfa de agua.

-¿quieres divertirte un rato?-fue lo que dijo la mujer, al estar cerca del mercenario

-Solo busco al cuervo-dijo el joven sin darle importancia a la invitación

-Lo siento, pero el amo no recibe visitas-Finn camino hacia la ninfa, esta retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco la pared

-Dile que Finn, lo está buscando-dijo el joven a la vez que posaba sus manos en la pared cortando cualquier manera de escape, la mujer solo asintió y se fue.

Tras unos minutos regreso, haciendo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, el joven camino a su lado por el burdel, se detuvieron al estar enfrente de una puerta de madera adornada con grabados de oro en forma de árbol y sobre una rama un cuervo negro. El joven iba a tocar pero la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una joven ninfa, quien se fue corriendo, tras unos según dos entro en la habitación.

En la gran habitación, era lo que parecía un estudio con libros muebles un escritorio, pero en esta se encontraba una cama matrimonial, que era lo único fuera de lugar en todo el lugar, en frente de un escritorio se encontraba un duende de tamaño pequeño, regordete, la nariz parecía el pico de alguna ave, el cabello era negro y grasoso peinado hacia atrás, sus ropas eran negras y una capa de plumas del mismo color terminaban con su asquerosa apariencia.

-Finn hermano ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-dijo el duende mientras se levantaba de la cama para irse a sentar a la silla del escritorio

-¿Esa, era nueva?-pregunto el joven

-Así, si quieres puedo arreglar, que te atienda-dijo el ser de piel grisácea

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Quince o dieciséis, siendo sincero no me interesa, además lo único que importa es que tengan un buen culo-dijo el dueño del lugar-Pero parece que no bienes por eso verdad, bueno hablemos, pero antes, oye tu tráenos algo de beber-

-¿Qué prefieren los señores?-dijo la ninfa que lo trago y que no se había retirado

-Ya sabes lo que me gusta, pero y tu-dijo el duende dirigiéndose al mercenario

-Yo quiero sangre de dragón- dijo el joven

-Muy bien ahorita regreso-con esto la ninfa se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Nunca he entendido por que se llama sangre de dragón si no sabe cómo esta-

-Se llama así porque calienta la sangre del quien la toma, además de que es una de las bebidas más fuertes de toda AAA-

-Sí y muy cara por cierto, pero como somos amigos estaba por mi cuenta-

-Gracias,-

-Ahora dime que a qué se debe la visita del demonio azul-dijo el duende

-No me gusta ese apodo-dijo Finn a la vez que caminaba hasta estar enfrente del escritorio y en una de las dos sillas que estaban enfrente se sentó

-No te quejes, a mí me llaman el cuervo y no me ves quejándome de ese apodo-

-Como sea, ya sabemos a qué vine, así que dime lo que sabes-

-Hasta ahora, no he sabido de ninguna otra bestia con gema, y antes que digas algo mis chicas siempre preguntan e intentan sacar toda la información que pueden pero hasta ahora nada, tal vez ya no queden de esas criaturas en esta parte de las tierras, quizás tengas más suerte en el norte, pero ahora que me acuerdo ese es el territorio de los guarda bosques-

-No le tengo miedo a los guardabosques-

-Esa es la actitud de uno de los pilares de la ciudad de los mercenarios y de las cinco ciudades olvidadas-

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes, en toses me retiro-el joven se iba levantando, pero con una tos fingida el duende le decía que todavía no terminaba-¿Qué más tienes?-dijo el joven una vez levantado

-Información pero te costara-dijo el duende, Finn dejo soltar un pequeño saco lleno de monedas de oro, el duende sonrió tomo la paga y continuo hablando-Se dice que la gran reina delos magos a pedido ayuda al dulce reino, pero ella sabe y todos los demás que no la ayudaran, así que mando un mensaje a la ciudad de los mercenarios, la misión es una de las más altas, además de que la recompensa se dice que es lo que uno quiera-

En eso tocan a la puerta y sin esperar a que contesten la ninfa de agua entra con dos copas de bebidas una roja como la sangre y la otra de un azul brillante, Finn tomo la azul y en cuestión de segundos la vacío y la dejo en el escritorio.

-Me retiro, tengo que llegar a la ciudad de los magos, pero antes tengo ir a recoger algo- digo el joven mientras salía de la habitación seguido por el cuervo y la ninfa-Podrías mandar una carta a la ciudad de los mercenarios diciéndoles que tomo esta misión como mía-

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo,- dijo el pequeño duende, y luego se dirigió a la ninfa-Ve a pedirle a Carlos que prepare una carrosa para nuestro aliado-en cuestión de segundos le mujer desapareció corriendo

-No es necesario que hagas eso- dijo el joven

-La ciudad de los magos, está demasiado legos, además de que tu casita está del otro lado y si quieres llegar rápido o mínimo descansar algo tendrás aceptar mi oferta-

-Gracias-dijo el joven quien a pesar de no querer admitirlo el duende tenía razón

Ya a las afueras del burdel una carrosa negra esperaba por el joven mercenario, invitándolo a entrar y descansar un poco.

-Espero que vengas dentro de poco a visitarnos, y no solo a comprar información sino también a divertirte un poco amigo mío-dijo el duende mientras hacia una reverencia, casi parecía que quería besar el suelo por su pequeña estatura

-Lo tendré en cuenta-fue lo único que dijo el mercenario antes de entrar en la carrosa, a las afueras escuchaba las instrucciones que le daba el cuervo a Carlos quien se encargaría de trasportarla en lo que quedaba de la noche.

La carrosa se empezó a mover con suavidad el viaje seria largo, así que Finn decidió dormir lo que pudiera o esperara que pudiera dormir al menos en esta noche, lo bueno es que no tomo la suficiente sangre de dragón para mantenerse despierto.

* * *

 **que les pareció el capitulo, a partir de aquí los capítulos serán mas maduros para que se haga justicia a la clasificación ha si que no espero que me critiquen por los temas maduros pero si por todo lo demás critiquen, comenten digan para que puedo mejorar el fic**

 **ahora sin mas adiós y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien primero lo siento por no actualizar, pero por que mi compu se descompuso no pude hacer nada, bueno no importa solo lo siento mucho y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10.-Misión de la reina

La carrosa se movía de un lado a otro, pero no evitaba que el joven durmiera durante el viaje hacia el reino de los magos. El sol apenas estaba saliendo por el horizonte, pegándole en el rostro a Finn, quien con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana del carruaje comenzaba a despertar. Miro a su alrededor encontrando solo sus dos espadas y una tercera envuelta por una manta vieja que se estaba cayendo y apenas la cubría.

-Seguro de la decisión que tomaras- el joven miro a su espada blanca, y al reflejo de esta, un joven de camisa azul y gorro de oso se podía observar en esta

-Más que nunca-dijo el humano convencido

-Debe haber otra manera-al humano le cuesta mirar al reflejo de la espada, ya que le recuerda lo que alguna vez fue

-Dilo que quieras pero no me aras cambiar de opinión-

-Tú no eres así, eres un héroe no un mercenario-el reflejo estaba preocupado, en lo que se convertía su dueño-eres mejor que esto-

-Ser un héroe me ha quitado bastante, y ya no tengo nada porque pelear-

-Eso no es cierto….-

-En eso tienes razón me quedada la venganza- interrumpió el joven mercenario, al reflejo de la espada.

De un momento a otro la carrosa se detuvo por completo, Finn miro por la ventana de esta podía ver el gran muro que ocultaba la ciudad de los magos, pero a pesar que lo podía ver aún estaba demasiado legos.

-Señor, esto es lo más legos que puedo llegar-dijo el conductor desde su asiento, Finn regreso su mirada a las espadas, y el reflejo de la blanca desapareció.

-No se preocupe-el joven tomo sus armas y salió de la carrosa, continuo su camino a la Ciudad De Los Magos.

Caminaba por el bosque cercano a la ciudad, el joven pensaba en las palabras de su arma blanca, tal vez tenga razón pero no debía pensar eso tenía una misión y eso debería ser lo único que le importar por el momento. Estaba tan inmerso en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba casi cerca del muro mágico, y si no fuera por unas voces cercanas no lo hubiera sabido.

-…por qué no nos dejan pasar- era lo primero que lograba escuchar el joven al acercarse y poco a poco podía escuchar mejor lo demás, Finn reconoció la voz enseguida, esta le pertenece a la joven humana, Fionna y no solo a ella sino pudo ver a dos guardias, a Marshall y a Cake una vez estando cerca-Hemos venido a ayudar-

-Lo siento pero no debemos dejar los pasar,-dijo un guardia

-¿Por qué no?- seguía preguntando la joven aventurera algo fastidiada por todo este asunto –Miren yo vengo ayudar a su reina, en nombre del dulce reino-

-¿El dulce príncipe te envió?- pregunto un segundo guardia con un tono de incredulidad en su voz, y no era sorpresa ya que el Reino De Los magos y El Dulce Reino no estaban en los mejores términos, de echo si la reina le pidió ayuda es porque estaba desesperada.

-No exactamente, pero he venido ayudar-dijo Fionna, esperando que con esto la dejen pasar

-Lo siento pero no podemos dejarlos pasar, además ya viene alguien para ayudarnos- dijo el primer guardia que hablo

-¿Quién vendrá?- esta vez fue Marshall lee el que hablo, y que había estado callado hasta este momento

-No lo sabemos-

-En tosen como pueden saber que vendrá- en esta ocasión fue Cake la que hablara

-La reina recibió una carta, por parte de él-siguió diciendo

-¿Pero quién es él?-pregunto Fionna ya perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba, ella respiro para calmarse y una vez ya calmada siguió hablando- Mira déjanos pasar para poder ayudar y ya-

-Ya he dicho…-un sonido lo interrumpió, miro de donde provenía, encontrando al joven Mercenario acercándose a ellos

-Lo siento por interrumpir, pero creo que su reina me está esperando- dijo el joven sin préstales mucha atención a Fionna y sus acompañantes

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el guardia, con todo lo brusco que se podía-

-Soy Finn el mercenario-el guardia lo miraba con desprecio y sin expresar algún signo de reconocimiento del humano, el mercenario dio un suspiro antes de continuar-El demonio azul-

La expresión de desprecio de guardia, cambio a una de miedo y asombro, mientras que el otro estaba en shock, pero se recuperó lo más rápido que su compañero, este camino al muro y en un susurro dijo la nueva clave secreta del muro mágico, que desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Sígame por aquí joven, la Reina lo estaba esperando- el guardia comenzó a caminar, seguido por Finn, Fionna y los demás intentaron seguirlos, pero su camino fue cortado por en guardia que se quedó.

-Adonde creen que van-el guardia lo miraba con un poco de desprecio en espacial a la joven y a la gata

-A ayudar también-dicho esto Fionna volvió a intentar pasar pero no se lo permitieron, la joven lo fulmino con la mirada, pero esto no intimidaba al ser

-Déjenla pasar-el ser volteo para mirar al mercenario, él lo miro incrédulo por lo que dicho, el guardia iba a hablar pero el joven lo interrumpió-Yo me are cargo de ellos-

-Bien, tu sabrás lo que haces-dijo el guardia apartándose para que entraran los demás

Los tres entraron siguiendo al humano, que a su vez sigue al guardia, Fionna sentía que la seguían las miradas de cada mago al que pasaban, poniendo incomodo a los tres, a pesar de que las miradas no eran para Marshall, pero aun así se sentía incómodo ante todas esas miradas.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?- Marshall ya no soporto más y pregunto a sus amigas

-Es que hace un año nosotras y Gumball, nos hicimos pasar por magos, para conseguir un hechizo del resfriado-dijo Cake recordando lo que ocurrió el año pasado

-Y como les fue- pregunto curioso el vampiro

-Nada bien, Gumball insulto a todos los magos incluido a la Reina de estos, terminamos en la cárcel de este reino-dijo Fionna quien en no sabía si continuar o no

-No sé porque tanto alboroto si ya paso mucho desde eso-la molestia de Cake se empezaba a notar- Ya debieron olvidarlo-

-Los magos son algo orgullosos, no olvidan cuando son insultados, y llegan hacer muy rencorosos-Finn había escuchado todo lo dicho-No olvidaran tan fácilmente, menos cuando sus secretos y de más son puestos en peligro-

-Y tu desde cuando tú sabes tanto de la ciudad de los magos-pregunto el rey vampiro, quien aún estaba molesto por perder contra el mercenario.

-He trabajado con magos en el pasado-dijo con calma sin siquiera molestarse en verlo, mientras caminaba podía sentir la mirada de curiosidad de algunos magos y de sus acompañantes, exceptuando al vampiro que lo miraba con un poco de ira-No hagan nada que los moleste, entendido-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto curiosa Fionna.

-Me estoy arriesgando al dejar que entren- dice el joven de manera fría-Me estoy responsabilizando de todo lo que hagan aquí, y eso podría traerme consecuencias graves, así que pido que controles a tu novio-dice mientras la mira de reojo.

-No es mi novio- dijo Fionna como un susurro que apenas fue escuchado.

Los cuatro siguieron a su guía sin hablar. Tras unos minutos estaban enfrente de una gran puerta roja que daba al estudio de la gran Reina de los magos, el guardia les indico que esperan mientras él entraba primero para avisarle de la llegada del mercenario.

De un momento a otro las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los cuatro, todos lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a la gobernante, el guardia y Finn se inclinaron ante la reina seguidos por Fionna y Cake, mientras que Marshall fue obligado por esta última para presentar respetos ante la Maga.

-El demonio Azul, Fionna la humana, Cake Las campeonas de todo AAA y a Marshall Lee en rey de los vampiros,- dijo la gobernante al verlos-Yo solo esperaba la ayuda de los mercenarios y no de ustedes tres, díganme Gumball los envió ayudar-

-No reina mía- dijo el guardia aun inclinado- Ellos vinieron voluntarios-

-¿En toses si estos vinieron ayudar, ya no necesitaremos la ayuda del demonio azul?- pregunto curiosa la reina- O me equivoco-

-Sin ofender reina pero necesita mi ayuda- dijo el joven levantándose para estar frente a frente

-Y dime ¿Por qué?-

-Porque si esto están grande como para pedir ayuda tanto a los mercenarios como al Dulce Reino, debe ser peor de lo que uno pensaría-decía Finn muy confiado

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-A que ellas son las campeonas del Dulce Reino y como tales deben decirle todo al dulce príncipe-dijo el joven sin despejar la mirada de la Reina-Y a lo que se refiere a él-miro de reojo al vampiro-Tiene un historial que no daría mucha confianza para este trabajo-

-¿Y tú eres mejor opción?-pregunto curiosa, y prestando más atención en el joven humano

-Eso depende, si puede pagar el precio de mis servicios, tratare este asunto como usted quiera-

-Esperen nosotras podremos ayudarla, solo díganos lo que tengamos que hacer- dijo la joven a la vez que intentaba controlarse para no pelear contra el mercenario-Nosotras somos heroínas y como tales ayudaremos-

-¿Y pueden asegurarme que esto quedara entre el Reino de los Magos y ustedes?-en la pregunta se notaba un tono de molestia y desafiante hacia la joven. Fionna no sabía que decir, su juramento no le permitía ocultar nada que pueda ser peligroso para el Dulce Reino-Bueno al parecer, me confiare más del mercenario, - lo mira a los ojos- Dime tu precio, oro, joyas, el estudio avanzando de cualquier magia o títulos-

-Nada de eso-el joven comenzó a caminar por la estancia, mirando todo lo que había

-¿En toses que es lo que quieres?-el interés crecía hacia el humano con cada palabra que el decía o lo que hacia

El joven descuelga lo el objeto envuelto en una manta vieja, uno que había estado cargando todo el tiempo desde que llego, y con un movimiento quito el manto, revelando la espada que se le fue entregada por el actual rey de fuego, una espada de una hoja de diamante azul, que se removía en forma de una serpiente y más resistente que cualquier espada, el guarda mano se enroscaba en sí mismo, la empuñadura estaba en vuelta en piel de dragón negro y el pomo era una cabeza de serpiente, que en la boca de este guardaba una gema roja como la sangre.

-Quiero que le des un nombre a esta espada-esto desconcertó a la reina de los magos, ella iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por Finn- con esto- de su cuello descolgó un frasco atado a una cuerda en forma de collar, en el interior de este había un líquido rojo carmín.

-Quieres que escriba con runas antiguas un nombre para espadas, utilizando a su vez sangre de demonio-dijo la manga para dejar en claro todo, y solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del humano-Estas loco, lo sabias-

\- Entonces no puedes hacerlo- dijo el humano desafiante

-Eso será fácil, pero para que entiendas la espada al ser de diamante podrá soportar toda la carga mágica que deseas, pero tal vez su portador no pueda-la reina no apartaba la vista de la sangre de demonio y de la espada de diamante-Aun así estas seguro, de querer esto-

-Más que nunca- dijo muy decidido el humano

-Bien, lo are cuando termines tu trabajo, entendido-dijo la reina-deja los dos artefactos en la mesa y cuando termines are mi parte del trabajo-

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu parte del trato?-Finn dejo los objetos en la mesa más cercana de él

-Yo cumplo mis promesas, además no necesito sangre de demonio, ni el dinero así que puedes estar seguro-los demás estaban callados sin decir nada, Fionna y Cake solo estaban observando mientras que Marshall estaba volando por toda la habitación mirando todo.

-¿Cuál es mi misión?-la reina miro a los otros tres, y con un movimiento de la mano de dijo al guardia que los sacara del lugar para hablar a solas con el mercenario, este sin mucha demora los saco del lugar.

Fionna y Cake salieron sin protestar sacar a Marshall, el sí costo un poco más, los tres estaban enfrente de la puerta esperando que saliera Finn, ninguno hablaba todos estaban envueltos en sus propios pensamientos. Fionna pensaba en el humano, si este solo la había ayudado a entrar para humillara enfrente de la maga, si las intenciones de este eran otra cosa o demás, Cake solo pensaba en que comer y con respecto al rey vampiro este pensaba en la letra de una canción para impresionar a Fionna.

-¿Por qué tarda?- dijo desesperada la humana

-No se hermanita, tal vez es algo más grande de lo que pensamos-dijo Cake sin pensarlo, esto provocó que la humana se emocionara por la aventura y se desesperara más de lo que estaba-Tranquilízate moviéndote de un lado a otro no ayudara en nada a que salga más rápido-

-¿Y por qué lo esperamos?-pregunto Marshall quien solo volaba alrededor y cerca de la sombra a pesar de tener una sudadera con capucha que lo tapaba-Digo porque no vamos nosotros y dejamos a ese-

-Y como pretendes saber la misión o adonde ir, sino podemos escucharlos-dijo Fionna

-¿Por qué no me hago invisible y entro por la ventana para espiarlos?- dijo el vampiro como respuesta

-Es un lugar mágico, dudo que puedas entrar tan fácil-dijo Cake sin darle mucha importancia

-No seas una aburrida Cake- dijo el rey vampiro ala vez que se hacía invisible y frotaba alrededor de la estancia buscando una manera de entrar, pero cada ventana y puerta estaba cerrada con magia, sin más remedio regreso con las aventureras.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la humana al verlo llegar

-Todo estaba bloqueado, lo que sea que estén hablando ahí adentro no quieren que lo sepan los demás-

-Te lo dije-la voz de Cake denotaba un poco de burla hacia el vampiro

-Como sea de…-no pudo terminar ya que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al mercenario.

Fionna fue la primera en acercarse para preguntar, pero los recuerdos de lo sucedido ayer la detuvieron a medio camino, no sabía cómo hablarle ni siquiera si era buena idea hacerlo.

-Y que te dijo-la primera en hablar fue Cake, quien no le guardaba rencor al humano.

-Solo tengo que recuperar algo- dijo mientras miraba al guardia-¿Donde esta los establos?-

-Por aquí sígame- el guardia no espero y comenzó a caminar guiando al humano

-Vámonos Fi-dijo el vampiro-Creo que aquí ya no somos de utilidad-

-Ustedes váyanse si quieren, pero yo seguiré al humano-por la expresión de Cake se podría notar que estaba planeando algo

-Espera Cake-dijo Fionna siguiendo a su hermana-Voy contigo-

-Bien si quieres- la gata no presento escusas de echo esto la ayudaría- Y qué hay de ti vampirito-

-Bien, no las dejare a solas con ese-

-Podemos cuidarnos solas-dijo Fionna a la vez que comenzaba a caminar

-¿O es que esta celoso?-le dijo cake a su hermana con un susurro y con un tono picarro en su voz

-¿De qué hablas Cake?-

-no te hagas la que no sabe- esto confundió a la humana- Aun le gustas, y a cuanto que tu aun sientes algo-la cara de Fionna se puso roja ante el comentario

-No sé de qué hablas- con esto dicho la joven se adelanta caminado detrás del mercenario y del guardia.

-¿De qué hablaban?-el vampiro se acercó a la gata

-Ha, de nada importante-esto no convenció a Marshall-A pureémonos o nos dejaran atrás

Todos caminaron hasta estar casi enfrente del muro de ilusión, cerca de este se encontraba el establo principal de la ciudad de los magos, Fionna aún no sabía que hacer pedir disculpas o pelear contra el humano, estas ideas las aparto lo más pronto posible no quería pelear contra el único ser parecido ella.

El guarda quien los acompañaba se despidió del humano antes de retirase. Finn entro en el establo seguido por los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Marshall a Cake.

-No lose-

-Yo, vengo por un caballo y ustedes no se-dijo el mercenario sin siquiera voltearse a verlos.

-Cake podría llevarte-dijo Fionna

-Si además soy más rápida que cualquier caballo o vehículo de todo AAA-presumió la gata

-Después de lo que paso ayer no se si confiar en ustedes – Finn se detuvo en de frente una vez encontraron al dueño-Hola señor

-Hola jovencito-el dueño del lugar era un viejecito de caballera cana y una piel color azul, el los miro a cada uno por separado-buscabas algo en particular-

-Un caballo que pueda soportar un largo viaje-dijo el humano mientras miraba los establos del lugar-Tendrá uno-

-Creo tener lo que busca-sigan me

-Yo aún pienso que soy mejor que cualquier caballo-se quejó Cake con su hermana-apostaría todo lo que tengo a que si-

-Si pero….-

-Pero para poder correr a esas velocidad necesitas estirarte demasiado y te conviertes en un blanco fácil, y podrías perjudicarnos bastante-dijo Finn sin siquiera verlas-Y por lo que me conto mi cliente, solo tengo la ventaja mientras no sepa que sigo al ladrón-

-Se esconderme- se defendió Cake

-Como sea-dijo Finn, el dueño se detuvo en frente de un corral en el que había un caballo de pelaje en blanco y negro.

-Este es pura sangre,-dijo el vendedor y dueño como si este fuera el mejor de todos-No encontraras nada mejor en toda la ciudad-

-No quiero un caballo de carnaval-la vos de Finn se denotaba un poco molesta

-De que habla joven este caballo es de calidad-

-Si pero se nota que él no está acostumbrado a correr-dijo mientras miraba el caballo-Necesito uno que dure un largo tiempo y le encante correr-Finn comenzó a caminar por el lugar mirando a los animales-¿Qué hay de este?-

-Está seguro joven-el animal del que hablaban era un mestizo de color negro-Este animal es muy temperamental no deja que nadie se acerque, es muy testarudo-

Sin escuchar al vendedor Finn salto la pequeña barda y camino hacia el animal, este no se vio intimidado por el humano de hecho sintió curiosidad y se acercó a este, en la mirada del animal no se notaba miedo ni duda, Finn sonrió.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- dijo el humano

-Unas 19 monedas de oro-dijo el señor con una sonrisa que de mostraba ambición

-Le ofrezco solo 9 monedas-

-Pero acaba de decir que le gustaba-dijo el hombre intentando regatear-Además no creo que encuentre nada mejor-

-y usted dijo que el caballo no era uno muy rebelde-el vendedor quería decir algo pero no pudo porque Finn lo interrumpió-Además cuanto le cuesta mantener un caballo así-el dueño dio un suspiro.

-Bien usted gana-Finn solo sonrió antes de pagar.

* * *

 **bueno si este capitulo no esta bueno y ademas es demasiado corto es por que aun me tardare en tomar el ritmo de antes, además de que tengo que actualizar las demás historias, todo esto provoca que vaya lento así que puede que tarde en actualizar solo espero que comprendan esto**

 **como siempre comenten, critiquen y de opinión de que les parecio este capitulo**

 **hasta la próxima ves**


End file.
